A Warlock's Worth
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic d'ella bane sur AO3] Quand un prince en visite à Camelot jette son dévolu sur Merlin, Arthur n'est pas amusé. Une histoire d'amour, de loyauté et de secrets dissimulés depuis trop longtemps. [Merthur]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : ella_bane

 **Lien** **vers la fic en vo** : sur ao3, works/110660

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand un prince en visite jette son dévolu sur Merlin, Arthur n'est pas amusé. Une histoire d'amour, de loyauté et de secrets dissimulés depuis trop longtemps. Merthur.

.

 **NdT** : Cette histoire a été publiée sur AO3 par ella_bane, et personnellement, c'est un de mes Merthur préférés ^^. J'ai demandé la permission de la traduire il y a trois mois, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse… Alors je publie cette traduction, et si l'auteur me demande de la retirer, je le ferais.

En tout cas, cette fiction est normalement un très long OS (20 000 mots environ). J'ai pris la décision de la découper en 4 chapitres pour pouvoir la publier au fur et à mesure que je la traduis… J'ai tout de même essayé de couper à des endroits stratégiques pour essayer d'avoir des unités dans chaque chapitre, ainsi qu'une certaine cohérence.

Voici donc la première partie ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ^^

* * *

 **A Warlock's Worth**

 **...**

 **Partie 1**

.

Arthur voulait une épée pour son anniversaire, mais sa nourrice lui dit que les garçons de cinq ans qui avaient des épées ne vivaient pas pour voir leurs six ans.

« Pourquoi ?

— As-tu déjà entendu parler du roi-garçon qui rencontra le roi-troll ? »

Avec des yeux écarquillés et des oreilles avides, Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non ? dit Juliet avec une surprise simulée. Eh bien, je dois te la raconter, alors. » Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, ses mains rapides et capables remontant les couvertures de laine sur ses épaules. « Le roi-troll voulait rencontrer le roi-garçon, tu vois, parce que même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, il était un grand guerrier.

— Aussi bon que père ? »

Juliet se pencha vers lui, sa senteur familière de lavande chatouillant le nez d'Arthur, et murmura, « Meilleur. »

Arthur gloussa. Il adorait cette histoire. Il l'avait entendu une bonne dizaine de fois. C'était sa préférée. « Comment il s'appelait ?

— Voyons, Arthur, évidemment ! »

Arthur hocha la tête avec un petit visage solennel. « Les meilleurs guerriers s'appellent Arthur.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, puis-je finir ?

— S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé.

— Tu es un bon garçon. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une servante entend un prince lui demander pardon. Alors, le roi-troll avait très peur du roi-garçon. Il savait qu'un garçon avec tant de talent et de force grandirait pour devenir un homme avec encore plus de talent et de force. Il mit en place un plan pour le tuer.

— Parce qu'il était mauvais !

— Non, parce qu'il avait peur. Tu te souviens pourquoi ?

— Il avait peur parce que le roi-garçon détestait la magie !

— Oui, c'est vrai ! Alors le roi-troll décida d'organiser un tournoi royal et il invita tous les rois du pays et leurs champions. Il y avait de la nourriture comme tu n'en as jamais vu, si abondante ! Du pain fin et chaud, des faisans rôtis, des fruits épicés, et du cidre.

— Et des joutes ? Et des chevaux ?

— Oui, tout ça aussi. Lorsque le festin de bienvenue fut terminé, le roi-troll présenta à chaque roi un cadeau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il donna à Arthur ?

— Une épée ! L'épée la plus puissante qu'avait jamais vue le monde. Une épée forgée dans le soufflé enflammé d'un dragon !

— Je tuerai cet horrible dragon ! cria Arthur.

— Le roi-troll dit, 'Tu es encore un garçon, mais je t'offre une épée d'homme. Mais tu dois être méfiant ! Cette épée ne doit pas être utilisée avant que tu ne sois un homme fait. Utilise-là _avant l'heure_ , et elle te trahira.' Le roi-troll savait qu'Arthur était intelligent et prendrait compte de son conseil, mais il connaissait aussi le cœur d'un garçon quand il était question de belles armes.

« Pauvre Arthur ! dit Arthur. Quel piège ignoble !

— En effet. Quand les grands combats commencèrent, Arthur combattit avec sa fidèle dague. À chaque ennemi auquel il faisait face, il regardait avec envie la belle épée, mais il ne l'utilisait pas. Il restait avec sa dague. Il fut rapide à défaire tous les champions de tous les rois qui étaient venus. À seulement cinq ans ! »

Arthur lui fit un sourire immense. Il s'imaginait en train de tenir haut la dague, tandis que beaucoup de sang coulerait de la lame.

« Mais alors, le roi-troll appela _son_ champion. C'était une bête magique avec des ailes gigantesques faites de cuir et une mâchoire gigantesque remplie de dents acérées. Et elle crachait du feu.

— Le dragon !

— Oui. Et c'était le même dragon qui avait forgé l'épée magique. C'était le moment qu'avait attendu le roi-troll. Le roi-garçon rejeta sa dague et se saisit de l'épée. Le dragon fondit sur lui, mais Arthur resta ferme, l'épée levée et prêt à transpercer le grand Wyrm. Mais juste alors que le dragon s'approchait, l'épée disparut et le roi-garçon fut consumé dans une boule de feu.

— Pauvre Arthur !

— Oui. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas avoir une épée pour ton anniversaire, jeune prince. Ce n'est pas l'heure. » Juliet lissa sa frange, les yeux brillants de cette jolie couleur verte et dorée qu'Arthur adorait. « Pas encore.

— Père m'en donnera une, de toute façon. »

Elle claqua de la langue, puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. « Bonne nuit, Arthur. Espérons que ton père soit avisé.

— Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Quand Arthur eut six ans, son père l'emmena voir sa première exécution. Il faisait froid ce jour-là, et ses cheveux étaient saupoudrés de neige. Juliet les avait secoués en marmonnant sa désapprobation.

Un homme maigre avec des cheveux paille et des taches de rousseur fut emmené sur l'estrade, en contrebas de leurs sièges. Uther le montra du doigt et dit, « Cet homme est un sorcier. Que t'ai-je dit sur les sorciers ?

— Ils sont mauvais. Ils veulent détruire Camelot.

— Très bien. »

La plupart des souvenirs d'Arthur à propos de cette journée sont des images : le sang brillant sur la neige, les yeux vides de la tête tranchée, Juliet en larmes quittant la salle du trône.

Un souvenir reste indélébile.

« Père, où est Juliet ? demanda Arthur quand Uther apparut à son chevet ce soir-là.

— Tu es trop vieux pour avoir une nourrice.

— J'le suis pas, dit Arthur.

— Demain, tu auras un serviteur, comme moi.

Arthur se blottit plus profondément dans ses couvertures. « Oh. »

* * *

La deuxième exécution à laquelle Arthur assista fut plus facile. Le sorcier criait sur Père et il utilisa la magie pour enflammer les gardes dès qu'ils s'approchaient. Les cheveux d'une petite fille prirent aussi feu. Quand le sorcier fut brûlé sur le bûcher, Arthur fut content.

* * *

Quand Arthur rencontra Merlin, il avait assisté à l'exécution de plus d'une centaine de sorciers.

* * *

Arthur rêvait.

Il était perdu dans une forêt étrange, en une nuit sans lune. Le vent d'hiver soufflait en vagues inlassables et des doigts glacés rampaient sur sa colonne vertébrale. Son épée avait disparu, tout comme son armure, et Merlin… Merlin n'était pas là. Il vacillait dans les ténèbres en le cherchant. Hurler était inutile, mais il essaya tout de même ; il mit ses mains en coupe et cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque. Quand ses dents commencèrent à claquer plus bruyamment que le vent ne mugissait, et qu'il se blottit contre le sol, Merlin apparut, et avec lui, une couverture de chaleur et la lumière du jour. « _Arthur, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de vous. »_ Ses lèvres étaient douces, sa bouche ouverte et humide sur le cou d'Arthur, et sa voix ronronna contre la peau d'Arthur, « _Je vais m'occuper de vous. »_

Le sol de la forêt devint son lit familier, et les grands arbres des rideaux. Merlin était une présence chaude à ses côtés. Arthur se tourna pour lui faire face, impatient de goûter sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent et Merlin disparut. La vue du baldaquin au-dessus de son lit rendait la place vide près de lui encore plus froide et – dans ce moment entre le sommeil et l'éveil – le laissa aussi perdu qu'il l'avait été dans la forêt.

La conscience lui revint, et il remercia la couverture de laine sur ses hanches, ferme dans son refus de penser à ses rêves. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses yeux collés. La lueur pâle du soleil de ce printemps en avance qui filtrait dans ses appartements lui disait qu'il avait trop dormi. Il frissonna, ramena la couverture sur son menton et remarqua les cendres dans l'âtre – refroidi depuis longtemps. Merlin était en retard.

Il jeta un regard noir à la porte de ses appartements, comme s'il pouvait y faire apparaitre Merlin à la force de son regard fixe. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Merlin se rua à l'intérieur, des excuses se déversant de ses lèvres, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Désolé, Arthur. Il y a mille choses à faire pour le festin de bienvenue, et votre père laisse Marta commander tout le monde, et j'ai été en bas depuis la première lueur du jour, à aider pour changer la paille et à installer les tables, et puis _Gaius_ a eu besoin de moi… » Merlin leva le regard du plateau. « Et vous vous en fichez. Petit-déjeuner ?

— Merlin, tu dois t'occuper de _moi_ avant du reste. Pas de Gaius, et certainement pas de la cuisinière. Je ne peux pas imaginer que mon père ne serait pas d'accord. Quelle sorte d'aide pourrais-tu donner aux cuisiniers, de toute façon ? Tu es bien trop maladroit. As-tu oublié que je dois faire face au prince Steffan ? » Arthur sauta hors du lit pour disparaître derrière le paravent. « C'est gelé, ici. Rallume le feu. Et sors-moi ma tunique de cérémonie.

— Oui, Arthur », soupira Merlin avec son ton habituel et d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Un jet régulier d'urine accompagna les mots suivants d'Arthur. « Tu sais à quel point c'est important.

— Hmph, dit Merlin. Je suppose qu'un combat à l'épée peut être important pour certaines personnes. »

Arthur émergea de derrière le paravent. « Ne sois pas stupide. Le tournoi n'est qu'une partie du problème. Nous devons savoir où nous en sommes avec le roi Rhisart et son idiot de fils.

— Et le fait que le prince Steffan n'ait jamais perdu un tournoi ne signifie rien pour vous ? »

Le sourire d'Arthur était immense. « Oh, je le vaincrai. Père peut utiliser toutes les ressources de Camelot pour amadouer le fils de Rhisart à propos de ce col de montagne, mais il ne me verra jamais perdre exprès un combat. Steffan est un crétin, de toute façon.

— Qui a dit que vous le feriez exprès ? sourit Merlin. Vous êtes indiscutablement le meilleur à Camelot, mais ils disent que les guerriers de Delian sont formidables, surtout le prince. »

Arthur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en s'asseyant devant son petit-déjeuner. « Est-ce que le champion de Camelot n'est pas assez, Merlin ? Tu cherches un nouveau maître, non ?

— Je vous sers vous, dit Merlin.

— Je sais, répondit aisément Arthur. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de te renvoyer ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Merlin joua distraitement avec le plateau, puis il fit son choix parmi la nourriture d'Arthur. Il sélectionna enfin un gros morceau de pain dégoulinant d'un précieux miel de printemps. Il l'apporta à sa bouche, et Arthur suivit le mouvement des yeux, en se demandant si Merlin allait vraiment manger son petit-déjeuner.

Merlin le maintint immobile, la bouche ouverte, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. « J'ai entendu parler, commença-t-il, de l'histoire de Delian. C'est-à-dire, leur histoire concernant ce que certains pourraient appeler…

— De quoi _est-ce que_ tu parles ? se plaignit Arthur en fixant les lèvres de Merlin.

— Rien. Je veux dire, Gaius a mentionné… »

Arthur agita une main dédaigneuse. Il avait aussi entendu les rumeurs. « Delian est aussi purgé que Camelot. Il n'y a plus de sorciers dans le royaume de Rhisart. »

Une grosse goutte de miel sombre tomba du pain pour atterrir sur la main de Merlin, sur la peau entre son pouce et son index. « Mais les rumeurs », dit-il en tirant la langue pour le lécher.

Avec un souffle exaspéré, Arthur arracha le pain chaud et collant des doigts de Merlin. « Est-ce que mon père traiterait avec Delian si les rumeurs étaient vraies ?

— Je suppose que non. » Merlin lécha le coin de sa bouche et fixa le pain dans la main d'Arthur.

« Oh, pour… tiens. » Arthur rompit un morceau de son pain et le lui donna, énervé par l'attention que Merlin créait pour ses lèvres. « Depuis quand les affaires d'états ont un intérêt pour toi ?

— Mm, elles n'en ont pas, » dit-il avant de fourrer son cadeau dans sa bouche. Les cloches sonnèrent et Merlin sursauta. « Je dois aller aider Gaius. » Il fila.

Arthur était sur le point de le rappeler pour qu'il s'occupe des cendres, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit un feu ronflant dans l'âtre et, sur le lit, ses habits de cérémonie parfaitement ordonnés.

Merlin devenait imprudent.

* * *

Merlin se précipita pour aider Gaius et accomplir les travaux qui l'attendaient, les lèvres courbées en un sourire alors qu'il imaginait Arthur traîner au lit. Arthur était un dormeur agité, enclin à exposer encore et encore plus de peau alors que la nuit avançait. Les matins préférés de Merlin étaient ceux où il arrivait bien avant qu'Arthur ne se réveille. Voir son front lisse sous le sommeil, sa bouche ouverte et détendue, l'étendue forte et large de son dos : tout cela faisait mourir d'envie Merlin d'un désir impuissant.

Il avait été en retard exprès, sachant qu'Arthur avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Les efforts supplémentaires qu'Arthur avait demandés à ses hommes n'étaient rien comparés à l'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé ces dernières semaines.

Être pris dans la passion d'Arthur pour gagner le Tournoi des Princes était au mieux gratifiant, au pire exaspérant : Merlin aimait regarder Arthur s'entraîner. Sa grâce physique était indéniable, ses prouesses à couper le souffle. Cela avait gêné Merlin, ce flot de fierté et d'affection qui déferlait sur lui dès qu'Arthur se battait. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas si bien, c'était l'attention constante que demandait Arthur à cause de son entraînement intensif. Il se trempait dans de l'eau chaude toutes les nuits et ordonnait à Merlin de masser ses muscles raides avec une pommade. Toute cette peau sous les doigts de Merlin le faisait rêver quand Arthur était silencieux, et bégayer quand Arthur parlait. Il se sentait coupable pour son désir, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se caresser dans les ténèbres de sa chambre en imaginant que c'était la main d'Arthur autour de lui.

« Merlin ! »

Il se retourna et vit Gwen se dépêcher dans le couloir derrière lui, un paquet de linge chancelant dans ses bras.

« Gwen », dit-il en revenant sur ses pas pour la croiser. « Comment vas-tu ? » Il l'aida à stabiliser son chargement.

Doucement, afin que personne ne puisse entendre ses plaintes – les serviteurs et des nobles matinaux bougeaient en une ruée incessante autour d'eux – elle plissa le nez et murmura, « Je suis épuisée. J'ai été debout toute la nuit, à épousseter des chambres dans la tour ouest. Tu sais ce que c'est quand des rois viennent. Trois fois plus de travail, et personne ne sait quelles demandes ils vont faire.

Merlin pencha la tête. « Des demandes ?

— Tu es protégé par Arthur, mais certains des serviteurs plus bas placés n'ont pas cette chance. »

Devant le regard alarmé de Merlin, elle lui lança un rapide sourire. « Ce n'est rien, Merlin. Simplement, certaines personnes prennent des libertés quand elles ne le devraient pas.

— Mais le roi et Arthur, ils n'autorisent sûrement pas…

— Ce n'est pas encouragé, mais quand ce sont des membres d'une famille royale, la protection n'est pas aussi rigoureuse. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas. » Et puis, « Est-ce que tu es inquiète ? Pour toi, je veux dire. » Quand Morgana était partie, la protection de Gwen était partie avec elle. « Arthur va…

— Euh, eh bien je le _suis_ un peu. Oui. Inquiète, je veux dire. Même si Arthur fera de son mieux pour protéger les serviteurs, il sera peut-être trop inquiet pour le tournoi et, eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que le prince Steffan est parmi les visiteurs.

— Ouais, Arthur le déteste. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, par contre.

— Le roi Rhisart et le prince Steffan sont déjà venus, quand Arthur a été nommé chevalier. » Elle baissa la voix encore plus, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux alors qu'elle parlait. « Arthur a été horrible avec lui. Il l'a battu assez méchamment dans le tournoi. Arthur était presque comme maintenant, grand et musclé. Le Prince Steffan était maigre, maladroit, un peu comme... » Elle rencontra les yeux de Merlin, puis rougit. « Euh, peu importe. Je ne travaillais pas pour Morgana à l'époque, mais tout Camelot est venu pour regarder. Le combat à l'épée a été humiliant pour Steffan.

— Et maintenant Steffan est connu pour être un des meilleurs combattants d'Albion.

— Oui, murmura Gwen. Il voulait retrouver son honneur. » D'un ton ironique qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ajouta, « Les princes et les chevaliers, ils sont drôles avec leur honneur. Et comment va Arthur ce matin ?

— Il est impatient. » Magnifique. Parfait. « Plus intéressé par les combats que par les négociations.

— Merlin, pourrais-tu, euh ? » Elle lissa les draps dans ses bras. Et puis, semblant prendre une décision, elle dit, « À plus tard. »

Merlin l'attrapa par le coude. « Gwen, je vais parler à Arthur. Tu seras protégée, je le promets.

— Merci. Je ne voulais pas le demander moi-même. » Elle s'interrompit. « C'est un peu compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin acquiesça, en pensant à Lancelot alors qu'elle se dépêchait de s'éloigner.

* * *

Merlin fit sursauter Gaius en entrant dans l'atelier.

La fiole de verre dans les mains de Gaius glissa, et se serait brisée au sol sans Merlin. La fiole et son contenu jaune-brunâtre planèrent dans les airs. « Merlin, » le réprimanda Gaius.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je la laisse tomber ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses attraper, répliqua-t-il. Tu dois être prudent. »

La fiole s'écrasa par terre et le liquide se déversa au sol. Gaius attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer le désordre. « Désolé », dit Merlin, sans savoir exactement pourquoi il s'excusait alors qu'il épongeait le liquide visqueux. « Je suis prudent, murmura-t-il.

— La porte derrière toi est toujours ouverte, souligna Gaius.

— Personne ne viendra. Ils sont tous trop occupés aujourd'hui. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil. « Arthur est là tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jour, dois-je préciser. »

Merlin grogna en essorant le chiffon au-dessus d'un bol. « Arthur ? Arthur pourrait se tenir devant moi pendant que je fais de la magie et il ne le croirait toujours pas, et il le remarquerait encore moins. » Il pensa au feu qu'il avait allumé et les habits qu'il avait arrangés sur le lit d'Arthur quelques minutes plus tôt. « C'est la dernière personne dont je dois me soucier. Il pense que je suis un idiot, de toute façon. »

Gaius fouilla dans des racines séchées, des poudres colorées et des pâtes dans des pots, sur le plan de travail. « Peut-être est-ce parce que tu _es_ un idiot. La porte est toujours ouverte. N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer pendant ton petit discours. »

Merlin regarda la porte ; elle se ferma en claquant.

« _Merlin_!

— Désolé, désolé ! Arthur a dit quelque chose d'étrange ce matin. Il pense que Delian est purgé.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ton cerveau. Arthur est avec toi à chaque heure de chaque jour, maintenant. Tu dois faire attention.

— Je n'ai fait que fermer la porte. Le vent aurait pu avoir fait la même chose.

— Le vent ? Réfléchis, Merlin. » Le sourcil de Gaius était arqué et sa bouche, une ligne fine.

« Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit sur Delian ? demanda Merlin.

— Si Uther ne veut pas qu'Arthur sache la vérité, ce n'est pas à nous de le détromper sur ce propos, » dit Gaius en retournant à sa table.

Le front de Gaius se plissa alors qu'il continuait à trier ses ingrédients. « Le roi Rhisart n'enverrait jamais un sorcier avec la suite de son fils, s'il est vrai qu'un sorcier travaille à sa cour.

— Un sorcier à sa cour ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé avant. »

Gaius leva une main. « Ce n'est qu'une spéculation. Une spéculation du conseil _privé_. Uther n'en est pas sûr. Et s'il l'était, il n'est pas en position d'attaquer Delian, pas avec Mercia juste là.

— Arthur devrait le savoir, même si ce n'est qu'une rumeur. »

Gaius soupira. « Je ne suis pas entièrement pas d'accord. Mais j'ai peur que la seule inquiétude pressante dans l'esprit d'Arthur soit le tournoi. » Il secoua la tête. « Cinq princes différents, et tous sont ici pour la gloire. Nous allons être occupés à bander des os royaux, les prochains jours.

— Hmm, Gwen m'a dit ce qu'il a fait au Prince Steffan.

— Arthur était une brute à l'époque.

— Il peut toujours l'être, remarqua Merlin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde oublie ça.

— Eh bien, dit Gaius en fixant les ingrédients éparpillés sur la table. Il semble que nous soyons à court de pâte de grenouille. La dernière était dans cette fiole. »

— La fiole que vous m'avez dit de laisser tomber.

— Celle-là même.

— Je dois aller vous chercher des grenouilles, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Merlin. Vas-y. »

* * *

Arthur en avait assez d'attendre.

Derrière lui, Merlin gigotait. Il s'appuyait sur un pied puis sur l'autre, et tripotait d'une main les fils qui dépassaient de sa tunique blanche et rouge, en tenant de l'autre une carafe de vin. « Qu'est-ce qui prend tout ce temps ? Ils sont arrivés il y a une demi-heure.

— C'est un long voyage depuis Delian. Une suite aussi grande a besoin de temps pour se rafraîchir et enlever la poussière de la route.

— Quand même, se plaignit Merlin, ils sont juste en train de se pomponner pendant que toute la cour attend. »

Arthur acquiesça intérieurement, et ça l'incita à dire, « Peu importe ce que je pense de Steffan, tu dois le traiter avec respect. Il est le prince héritier de Delian.

— Je peux être parfaitement respectueux envers un prince héritier.

— Je n'en ai pas vu la preuve. »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots furent engloutis dans les trompettes cristallines des serviteurs de Delian.

L'émissaire de la cour du roi Rhisart était habillé d'atours qui rivalisaient avec les plus beaux qu'aurait pu porter Uther, et sa voix avait une résonance plus adaptée à un ménestrel qu'à un simple héraut. « Le prince Steffan, fils du roi Rhisart, prince héritier de Delian. » En s'inclinant avec fioriture, il s'écarta avec grâce pour révéler le prince, debout derrière lui.

Le prince Steffan et son entourage, des courtisans vêtus de soie et cinq formidables chevaliers en violet et or, entrèrent dans la salle des banquets. Il avait changé, remarqua Arthur. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisque six années étaient passées depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le lâche. Steffan était grand et large d'épaules à présent, son sourire décontracté, ses yeux plein d'entrain alors qu'il inclinait la tête devant Uther – pas une fraction de seconde de plus ou de moins que ce que son rang demandait. Des murmures d'appréciation, venant des hommes comme des femmes, pouvaient être entendus alors que le prince se tournait vers Arthur et s'inclinait aussi devant lui.

Arthur bougea avec gêne, pensant à leur seule et unique rencontre dans un tournoi. Il se souvenait de Steffan assis sur les fesses, le nez en sang, le visage humide de larmes et de morve alors qu'Arthur le surplombait, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait des mots qu'il avait dits, mesquins et cruels. « _Le meilleur des chevaliers a gagné, Steffan. Le meilleur des princes. Maintenant, arrêtez de pleurnicher et relevez-vous. »_ C'était mal de la part d'Arthur, il le savait maintenant, mais ce qui était arrivé plus tard était impardonnable.

Un écuyer de Delian, âgé de douze ans à peine, avait pris le plus gros de la colère humiliée de Steffan, ce jour-là. Gaius avait dit à Arthur, plus tard, que le garçon ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.

« C'est un peu un dandy, non ? » dit Arthur à Merlin, en regardant la couronne parsemée de joyaux de Steffan et sa cape opulente.

Steffan sembla entendre la remarque chuchotée. Son regard parcourut Arthur et la compagnie derrière lui. Il leva un sourcil et posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Arthur garda une expression neutre. Le prince goûterait bien assez tôt de l'épée d'Arthur. Et, cette fois, la raclée serait gagnée.

« Qui ? Le prince Steffan ? murmura Merlin derrière lui. Il vous ressemble un peu, en fait. Vous savez, grand et blond ?

— Tais-toi, Merlin.

— Oh, merde, » marmonna Merlin. Arthur se retourna et vit le vin rouge se répandre sur le linge de table blanc neige et sur la manche autrefois immaculée de Merlin.

« _Merlin._ Vas te changer avant de m'embarrasser encore plus. » Les serviteurs se dépêchèrent d'enlever le tissu et les couverts pour les remplacer par d'autres, en quelques secondes.

Arthur ignora le _Oui, Arthur_ de Merlin et se retourna vers le Prince Steffan, qui semblait n'avoir heureusement pas remarqué la maladresse de Merlin.

Uther fit un pas en avant. « Camelot vous souhaite la bienvenue, Steffan. » Il fit un geste vers Arthur. « Vous vous souvenez de mon fils, le Prince Arthur. Notre affaire peut attendre demain. Ce soir, nous dînerons et profiterons du meilleur de ce que Camelot peut offrir ! »

Arthur inclina la tête, mais pas assez pour ce que ça soit une insulte. « Je vous en prie, soyez le bienvenue et profitez du festin de ce soir. Comme l'a dit mon père, nous vous offrons le meilleur. »

Steffan adressa à la cour un large sourire tout en fossettes. « Merci, mon père sera heureux de l'entendre. »

Les serviteurs s'avancèrent pour guider les invités à leurs places. Comme Merlin avait été responsable de Steffan, Arthur prit sur lui pour lui montrer son siège. « Par ici, » dit-il, en imaginant Merlin couvert de légumes pourris. L'image l'aida à apaiser son courroux.

« Encore une fois, merci, » dit Steffan. De la venaison succulente baignant dans une sauce épaisse, des bols de pommes aux épices, des coupes de vin et de lourdes miches de pain croustillant furent placés devant eux.

Steffan regarda autour de lui, confus. « N'y a-t-il personne pour nous servir ?

— Mon serviteur a été quelque peu retenu. »

De la musique, tirée des mains de maîtres musiciens venant des quatre coins du royaume, emplit la pièce. Arthur tendit le cou pour guetter le retour de Merlin. Une voix douce de soprano commença à chanter.

« Camelot n'a pas beaucoup changé, » remarqua Steffan.

Arthur chercha l'insulte dans ces mots, mais n'en trouva aucune et se détendit. « Je vous prie d'accepter mes compliments pour vos victoires récentes, dit-il.

— Merci, Arthur. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, venant de vous. À part vous, personne ne m'a jamais battu.

— Je suis sûr que les écuyers abondent en Delian.

— Oui, eh bien, dit Steffan, imperturbable. Les écuyers sont comme les serviteurs. Il y en a toujours un autre qui attend de servir. Et vous devez savoir que mes victoires étaient contre d'autres chevaliers.

— Oui, dit Arthur, incapable de se retenir. Pas aussi impuissants, les chevaliers. »

Un éclair de colère traversa le visage de Steffan, mais il fut prompt à se reprendre. « Et cependant, je les ai battus, chacun d'entre eux. »

Du coin de l'œil, Arthur vit Merlin entrer dans la salle. Il était essoufflé, mais ses vêtements étaient exactement comme avant, y compris les fils sur lesquels il avait tiré, sans la tache. Trop parfait. Trop exact. Arthur fronça les sourcils alors que Merlin s'approchait, mais il inclina son corps vers Merlin pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

« Il était temps, marmonna-t-il quand Merlin se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai dû fouiller dans une pile de…

— Continue tes devoirs, et si tu planifies de renverser quelque chose d'autre ce soir, pars maintenant.

— Vraiment ? Je peux partir ?

— Non, Merlin. Tu ne peux pas _partir_. » Il abaissa le ton de sa voix, se penchant plus proche de lui. « Si je dois endurer ça, alors toi aussi.

— Naturellement. Tout ce que vous voulez. » Arthur pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Ne fais rien tomber d'autre.

— D'accord. Je le promets.

— Pas même le tranchoir rempli de sauce ?

— Est-ce que vous n'allez jamais me laisser oublier ça ?

— Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu l'as fait trois fois.

— Qu'est-ce que vous conspirez avec votre serviteur ? » demanda Steffan d'une voix amusée.

Arthur sursauta devant l'interruption, puis fut énervé d'avoir oublié Steffan. Jetant un regard noir à Merlin, comme si c'était sa faute, il dit, « Absolument rien. Mes excuses. Merlin, verse le vin. »

Steffan l'interrompit, le regard perçant. « Fais attention à ne pas le renverser. On m'a promis le meilleur de Camelot, ce soir.

—Très bien », annonça Merlin, son regard passant d'un prince à l'autre. Il se raidit et prit une cruche de vin et la coupe de Steffan. Il la remplit à ras-bord et le vin roula dangereusement près du bord, sur le point d'éclabousser la nappe. Encore. Les lèvres d'Arthur se serrèrent. _Laisse-le se renverser,_ pensa-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le liquide écarlate tournoya d'une manière peu naturelle pendant un instant infime avant de rentrer dans la coupe. Merlin fit un grand sourire et lança à Arthur un regard qui signifiait, _Est-ce que vous avez vu ça ? Hein ? Je suis le meilleur serviteur du royaume._ Arthur leva simplement les yeux au ciel et pris une gorgée de sa coupe, en grimaçant quand le vin coula sur son menton. C'était difficile de masquer sa nervosité et la soudaine accélération de son cœur.

« Quel service impeccable, » dit Steffan. Arthur s'étouffa sur-le-champ avec son vin. « Je pourrais avoir besoin de votre serviteur ce soir. Le laisseriez-vous me servir ? »

Arthur essaya de retrouver sa voix alors que Merlin tapotait son dos, et parvint enfin à dire, « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me passer de Merlin ce soir.

— Quel dommage. » Steffan cessa de regarder Arthur pour se concentrer sur le roi.

Arthur essuya son menton avec une serviette et tapota le bord de sa coupe. « Plus de vin, Merlin. »

* * *

Merlin se précipita dans les couloirs pour ranger les appartements d'Arthur avant qu'il ne revienne du festin. Les autres princes étaient arrivés et étaient en plein Conseil avec Arthur et le roi.

Devant la porte d'Arthur, il heurta un serviteur qui portait la livrée de Delian. Le jeune homme balaya les excuses de Merlin. « Mon maître aimerait vous parler. »

Merlin cilla. « Le prince Steffan ? Je pensais qu'il était au Conseil.

— Ce n'est pas votre problème. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, venez avec moi. Il vous attend. »

Merlin hésita en pensant à la tension entre Arthur et le prince Steffan.

« Il est des plus insistants. Je sais que votre roi n'apprécierait pas que mon maître soit mécontent.

— Est-ce qu'il a besoin de moi ? Je suis sûr que n'importe quel serviteur peut s'occuper de lui. J'ai du travail. »

Le serviteur de Delian devint plus brusque. « Oui. C'est vous qu'il veut. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, venez. »

Merlin haussa les épaules, tout de même curieux. « Très bien. » Une fois qu'ils furent à l'étage du dessous, il essaya de ne pas regarder dans la chambre par-dessus l'épaule du serviteur.

« Sire, je l'ai. »

Merlin entendit Steffan répondre, « Splendide. Fais-le entrer. »

L'homme s'inclina profondément et laissa Merlin dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le prince Steffan apparut. « Entre, entre. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter et peu de temps pour le faire. »

Merlin entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. « Ah ? C'est que, mon seigneur… De quoi devons-nous parler ? »

Les yeux de Steffan brillaient ; ses gestes étaient exubérants. « Assieds-toi, et je te le dirais.

— Euh... »

Le prince lui tira une chaise. « Assieds-toi. »

Merlin s'assit.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait », dit-il en tournant autour de Merlin, le doigt pointé sur lui, « quand tu as versé le vin.

— Versé le vin ? Je ne... » Oh. Merlins se souvint des perles écarlates de liquide, comme de petits rubis posés sur le bord de la coupe. Pas une seule n'était tombée, il s'en était assuré. Un usage imprudent de la magie, pour garder propre la table. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, » dit-il.

Steffan agrippa le menton de Merlin avec des doigts forts, et força sa tête à se relever. « Regarde-moi. »

Merlin regarda avec un ébahissement abasourdi les yeux de Steffan virer au doré.

« Vous utilisez la magie, » souffla Merlin ; il s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à parler plus fort qu'un murmure.

Steffan relâcha le menton de Merlin et il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. « Oui. C'est vrai. Et tu es très certainement un sorcier. » Il pencha la tête, le regard perçant. « Sûrement le plus puissant que j'ai jamais senti.

— Senti ?

— Oui. C'est un de mes dons, dit-il en leva la main. Sentir la magie chez les autres. »

Le besoin de bondir hors de sa chaise et de nier sa magie était étouffé par l'assurance de Steffan. Le prince était assis, avec un air content de lui, voire même enchanté. Il n'allait pas appeler la garde, Merlin en était certain. Il ouvrit la bouche, et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver à dire ; sa surprise était trop grande.

Steffan se pencha en avant. « Tu en es un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin hocha la tête stupidement. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait gardé le silence pendant trop longtemps pour que les mots lui viennent. D'autres mots le pouvaient, et ils sortirent précipitamment. « Vous ne devez le dire à personne. »

Steffan se rassit et posa ses mains sur son ventre. « Je ne suis pas fou. Je connais le penchant d'Uther pour les sorciers rôtis. Mais qu'en est-il d'Arthur ? Toi et ton prince paraissez… amicaux. Il ne le sait pas ? » Un reflet moqueur apparut dans ses yeux. « Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance pour garder ce grand et terrible secret ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Arthur a beaucoup de responsabilités. Je ne veux pas l'accabler d'une autre.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'il ait à choisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question embarrassa Merlin – il était trop proche de la vérité. « Il n'y aurait pas de choix, marmonna-t-il. Je le sais.

— Assez avec Arthur. » Les lèvres de Steffan se plissèrent de dégoût, comme si le nom d'Arthur était répugnant. « C'est essentiel que tu étudies ton don. La magie est chaotique. Mystérieuse. J'ai été entraîné à garder le contrôle et à la soumettre à ma volonté, à l'exercer. Avec ta réserve de pouvoir, les difficultés pour la maîtriser sont encore plus importantes. Tu dois avoir des milliers de question. Je peux t'aider. »

L'excitation fit bafouiller Merlin. « Oui. Je veux dire, j'ai des questions. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai deviné. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner ici. C'est trop dangereux. Mais je veux apprendre. J'en ai besoin. » Pour Arthur. Pour la future Albion.

Steffan pointa du doigt la monstruosité en chêne dans le coin de la pièce. « Soulève cette armoire.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, maintenant. Allez, vas-y. »

Merlin hésita, puis essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. « La magie est interdite à Camelot. »

« Merlin, je ne suis pas l'ennemi. » Les yeux de Steffan s'illuminèrent de doré, il dit quelques mots que Merlin connaissait bien, et la porte se ferma avec un cliquetis sonore.

« Soulève-la maintenant.

— À quelle hauteur ?

— Ah ! Peu importe, jeune sorcier. » Steffan fit rouler son poignet en un geste large et exagéré.

Merlin leva la main. L'armoire se souleva doucement, jusqu'à ce que l'arche en bois sculpté touche le plafond, et puis les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis, le lit et la table suivirent le mouvement. Tous atterrirent au sol avec un petit bruit sourd quelques secondes plus tard. Merlin grimaça, en attendant la réaction de Steffan.

« Brillant », dit-il, et il inclina la tête avec plus de respect qu'il n'en avait montré pour Uther.

Le plaisir simple de partager sa magie envahit Merlin. Il rendit son sourire à Steffan, en inclinant sa propre tête en retour.

« Et pour les sorts ? Tu n'en as pas à disposition, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fut brutal et effrayant, le souvenir d'Aredian et de Gaius dans les cachots. « Je ne connais aucun sort. »

Steffan garda le silence pendant un moment, le menton posé sur ses doigts joints. Puis, il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce, en se murmurant à lui-même.

« Hmm, que puis-je dire au roi ? Comment te retirer de tes devoirs ? Je dois voir ce que tu peux faire d'autre.

— J'ai beaucoup d'obligations. Pour le Prince Arthur et pour Gaius – c'est le médecin de la cour. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais...

— Je sais qui est Gaius, dit brusquement Steffan. Et pour tes devoirs, tu dois réaliser que je ne suis pas sans pouvoir à Camelot. Lève-toi, et viens ici. »

Merlin fut rapide à avancer vers le prince. Vers le prince qui avait des pouvoirs, comme lui. Vers le prince qui appréciait la magie. « Bien sûr. Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. »

Steffan attrapa doucement le bras de Merlin, le forçant à se pencher, et il regarda son visage.

Merlin supporta l'examen étrange de Steffan, qui se termina quand Steffan dit, « Hmm. Tu n'es pas sans beauté physique, je vois. Un peu singulière, peut-être, mais tes lèvres sont extraordinaires.

— Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? commença Merlin. Beauté ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous...

— Tais-toi, dit Steffan en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Merlin. Personne ne nous soupçonnera, comme ça. »

* * *

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : ella_bane

 **Lien** **vers la fic en vo** : sur ao3, works/110660

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand un prince en visite jette son dévolu sur Merlin, Arthur n'est pas amusé. Une histoire d'amour, de loyauté et de secrets dissimulés depuis trop longtemps. Merthur.

.

 **NdT** : Un grand merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, et un merci encore plus grand à celles qui ont laissé une review. J'ai eu du mal à finir de traduire ce chapitre, mais vous m'avez remotivée ;)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ^^

* * *

 **Partie 2**

.

Arthur entra brutalement dans les appartements de son père, et, sans préambule, dit, « Merlin est mon serviteur. Il n'est pas à donner au moindre noble qui se prend d'affection pour...

— Non, Arthur, c'est un serviteur de Camelot, et au final, c'est le mien. Et en tant que roi, je l'utiliserai comme je le jugerai bon. » Uther n'avait même pas levé le regard de ses cartes, sur lesquelles figuraient les montagnes du roi Rhisart et, au-delà, la vallée de Mercie.

« Je ne permettrai pas que Merlin soit utilisé comme ça.

— Tu ne le permettras pas ? » La voix d'Uther devint grave. « Je suis encore le roi, et tu m'obéiras.

— Toute cette affaire est répréhensible.

— Ce n'est que du plaisir charnel. Si Steffan veut quelques nuits avec ton fichu serviteur, tu le laisseras faire. »

La poitrine d'Arthur se serra à la pensée de Merlin dans le lit de Steffan. « Père... »

Uther leva une main ; son expression s'adoucit. « Rassure-toi. Merlin est d'accord. Il n'est pas forcé. »

Arthur grogna. « Je trouve ça difficile à croire. Si son souverain le lui demande, comment pourrait-il dire non ? Il est entièrement loyal.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Et à moins que tu ne couches toi-même avec Merlin, il n'y a pas de raison de protester.

— Évidemment que je ne… _couche_ pas avec Merlin. C'est ridicule. Je suis juste inquiet pour son bien-être.

— Tu penses trop à ce garçon.

— Merlin m'a sauvé la vie. Plus d'une fois. Et il a sauvé la vôtre. » Il fut laissé tacite que c'était Arthur qui avait presque pris la vie de son père. De la douleur, rapide mais évidente, flamboya sur le visage de son père, mais Arthur ne regretta pas de lui avoir rappelé l'aide de Merlin.

« Sa loyauté n'est pas passée inaperçue, je te l'assure.

— Récompenser cette loyauté avec les attentions de Steffan… C'est peu généreux.

— Steffan est la clé de nos négociations, dit Uther d'une voix sévère. Avoir un chemin sans obstacles vers la Mercie est d'une importance capitale. Le confort de ton serviteur n'est qu'un prix à payer. Bien que je ne puisse imaginer ce que Steffan trouve à son corps. »

Arthur garda tues les vertus de Merlin : son sourire, son insolence constante, ses longs doigts, sa dévotion simple, la forme de son visage, sa capacité à allumer des feux d'un regard… Arthur prit une grande inspiration ; de telles pensées étaient une trahison. Il serra les dents tandis que la ligne dure du dos de son père devenait soudainement une cible réelle. Ce savoir pesant et la haine de son père, prête à jaillir, déteignaient sur ses rêves,

« Voudrais-tu te plaindre d'autre chose ? J'ai mis cette femme de chambre pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes au service de Geoffrey. Personne ne l'ennuiera.

— Son nom est Guenièvre.

— Arthur, je sais très bien le nom de l'ancienne servante de Morgana. »

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comme vous voulez. J'aurais tout de même besoin des services de Merlin. J'allégerai ses devoirs avec Gaius.

— Bien, bien, » dit Uther en retournant son attention vers les cartes.

Avant qu'Arthur ne parte, il l'entendit son père dire, « Bats Steffan pendant le tournoi.

— Je le ferai. »

* * *

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans le laboratoire de Gaius tandis que celui-ci l'observait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce qu'il avait appris ; il avait simplement dit à Gaius qu'il avait besoin de Merlin.

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

— Ce matin. Je l'ai envoyé chercher des grenouilles.

— Des grenouilles.

— Oui, c'est l'ingrédient principal d'un cataplasme de soin. Je me suis aperçu qu'elles sont les plus...

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, » dit Arthur en frottant son visage avec sa main.

Gaius commença à bailler ; il couvrit sa bouche, puis il se rapprocha, l'épuisement intensifiant les lignes de son visage. « Sire, vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un philtre ou d'une potion de sommeil ? » Il bailla à nouveau.

« Je sais qu'il est tard. Je suis désolé de déranger votre sommeil, mais j'ai besoin de Merlin, maintenant.

— Bien sûr, dit Gaius, complètement complaisant. Dois-je commencer à le chercher ?

— Non, répliqua Arthur. Entre nous, nous devrions toujours savoir où il est. » Pour son propre bien.

« Je vois.

— Gaius, dit Arthur en s'immobilisant, les mains posées à plat sur la table. Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin est venu à Camelot ?

— Je crois qu'il en avait assez d'Ealdor. La plupart des jeunes hommes veulent voir le monde.

— Oui, oui, dit rapidement Arthur. Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi vous ? » Arthur se rappelait de l'aveu de son père sur la sorcellerie de Gaius. Gaius devait savoir pour Merlin. Arthur fit tambouriner ses doigts sur la table, prompt à mettre de côté le désespoir brûlant qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Combien de traîtres – non, de _fous_ – étaient à Camelot ?

« La mère de Merlin est une vieille amie. » Gaius ne baillait plus ; il paraissait entièrement éveillé à présent. « Sire, vous êtes clairement bouleversé. Merlin a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non. » Arthur s'éloigna de la table pour s'adosser contre le mur. « Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Vous vous souvenez de Steffan, et de ce qu'il a fait à son propre écuyer ?

— Oui, répondit Gaius. C'était grave.

— Mon père, commença Arthur d'un air sombre, a jugé bon de donner à Steffan...

— Gaius, appela Merlin en faisant irruption dans la pièce, les yeux braqués sur Gaius. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'Uther m'a demandé de faire. Attendez, ça viendra plus tard. D'abord, je dois vous dire pourquoi il me l'a demandé. C'est ridicule, vraiment, mais génial. Je...

— Merlin », dit Gaius en lançant un regard à Arthur, qui secoua la tête avec véhémence avant de rester aussi immobile que possible.

Merlin, inconscient de tout ce qui n'était pas son flot de paroles, continua, « … ne peux pas le croire. Le Prince Steffan va, laissez-moi reprendre du début. Il est comme moi… il est celui qui… vous ne devinerez jamais, pas même en mille ans. »

Gaius semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise ; il s'avança d'un pas traînant vers Merlin.

Arthur s'écarta du mur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Steffan ?

— Arthur, commença Merlin. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

— Dis-nous, Merlin. Qu'est-ce que mon père veut que tu fasses ?

Merlin déglutit et lança un regard paniqué à Gaius. « Euh, le Prince Steffan me veut.

— Te veut pour quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, un rougissement lent envahit le cou de Merlin jusqu'au bout de ses ridicules oreilles.

Quelque chose de vif et de chaud se serra dans le cœur d'Arthur. Il se tourna vers Gaius. « Mon père a décidé d'accorder à Steffan des privilèges royaux. Merlin va lui servir de chauffeur de lit.

— Merlin ? haleta Gaius. Uther va trop loin.

— Vous vous oubliez. Mon père a le droit de faire comme il l'entend.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je suis juste inquiet pour Merlin. Il n'est qu'un garçon.

— Je ne suis pas qu'un garçon, » protesta Merlin.

Gaius soupira. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que fait un chauffeur de lit ?

— Évidemment. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur, les yeux sombres sous ses cils encore plus sombres. « Je dois, euh, dormir avec le prince Steffan. »

Arthur se tendit devant la simple constatation de Merlin, frappé par l'image de Merlin, tout en peau pâle et en membres longs, étendu aux côtés de quelqu'un, et par la chaleur soudaine qu'elle lui apporta. « Tu ne _dois_ rien faire, répliqua-t-il. Père a dit que tu es d'accord, mais tu n'as pas à dire oui. »

Merlin mordit sa lèvre et lança un regard implorant à Gaius. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je devais dire oui. Je veux dire, je voulais dire oui. Je veux le faire. Avec le prince Steffan.

— Tu le veux. »

Merlin hocha la tête, en lui offrant un sourire timide et en haussant les épaules.

« Avec Steffan.

— Oui. Avec Steffan. » Ses joues étaient roses sous l'aveu.

Arthur voulait secouer Merlin, lui hurler dessus. Si Stefan voulait vraiment Merlin dans son lit, s'ils devenaient intimes, s'il découvrait le secret de Merlin, Steffan le dénoncerait. Arthur ferma les yeux devant l'image vive de Merlin en train de brûler, de Merlin en train de mourir.

« Arthur ? » Merlin était assez près pour que sa main repose sur le bras d'Arthur, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude, les lèvres pleines et closes. Et oh, Arthur pouvait voir très bien ce que voulait Steffan.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Steffan te veut ? Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, l'expression méfiante, sa main retombant sur son côté.

« Steffan te veux parce que, parce que... » Ça lui apparut alors, comme le soleil perçant l'horizon de son cauchemar : Steffan ne voulait pas Merlin. Il voulait énerver Arthur. « Il t'a demandé parce que tu es à moi… mon serviteur. Il fait ça parce qu'il le peut. Ah ! » Arthur se mit à arpenter la pièce, le dos tourné à Merlin, son esprit concentré sur les motivations de Steffan. « Je doute qu'il pose la main sur toi. Il va te faire aller d'une tâche à une autre. Et c'est de lui dont on se moquera quand il découvrira à quel point tu es incompétent. »

Il y eut un bruit lourd. Arthur se tourna et vit Merlin se tenir devant une chaise retournée, les poings serrés. « Espèce de _crétin_ arrogant, condescendant, aveugle ! Ce que voit le prince Steffan en moi n'a rien à voir avec vous. Est-ce si incroyable que quelqu'un puisse simplement me vouloir ? Que quelqu'un voie mon mérite ? Voie ma valeur ? Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point...

— _Merlin_ , » avertit Gaius en se saisissant de son bras.

Arthur aboya un rire. « Steffan est le prince héritier de Delian. Est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe qui ? Que les plus beaux et virils des nobles rivalisent pour ses attentions ? Qu'il a sans aucun doute couché avec les meilleurs des courtisans ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il te veuille. Absolument aucune. Tu es un paysan inexpérimenté qui s'avère juste être _mon_ serviteur ! Il fait ça pour m'irriter. »

Le rose charmant qui avait coloré les joues de Merlin était maintenant un rouge vif et sombre, et Merlin releva le menton. « Aurez-vous besoin de mes services ce soir ? Un autre seigneur m'attend. »

Que Merlin le défie après ça fit disparaître la colère d'Arthur et le laissa épuisé de regrets. C'était son devoir de défendre son peuple, pas de l'humilier, et Merlin était le plus loyal de tous, celui qui méritait le plus sa protection. Il avait heurté l'orgueil de Merlin ; il le voyait dans la ligne serrée de sa bouche, dans les tremblements infinitésimaux de ses bras. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ; la racine de tout ça reposait dans la comédie continue de Merlin. Arthur carra les épaules. Il était temps. Même si ça prenait toute la nuit, Merlin lui _dirait_ son secret, et une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, Arthur verrait clairement ce qu'il devait faire. « J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois t'occuper de moi en priorité.

— Je dois d'abord parler à Gaius.

— Qui est ton maître ?

— Vous, dit Merlin d'un ton mordant.

— Alors tu sais que tu dois me suivre. Immédiatement. » Il tourna les talons. Il entendit le léger _Vas avec lui_ de Gaius, et les pas familiers de Merlin derrière lui.

* * *

Merlin étudiait la posture rigide d'Arthur alors qu'ils avançaient dans le château vers ses appartements. Il s'assurait de rester derrière lui de quelques pas, avec le respect qu'un serviteur devait à son prince. Il savait que ça irritait Arthur, et ça convenait parfaitement à Merlin.

Souvent, quand il servait Arthur, Merlin était frustré ou déçu des actions qu'Arthur choisissait de faire ou des mots qu'il lui assénait. Il acceptait ces moments comme étant toujours le résultat de l'ignorance d'Arthur ou de la volonté de son père. Mais, ce soir, il avait été cruel. Et parce que tous les fantasmes sexuels de Merlin menaient à Arthur, toujours à Arthur, l'insinuation que Merlin n'était pas physiquement suffisant était encore plus humiliante à entendre.

« Merlin, viens là, » dit Arthur en faisant un geste pour lui dire de se rapprocher.

Par habitude, Merlin s'avança, puis il s'arrêta à un pas derrière Arthur. « Ce ne serait pas convenable, sire, dit-il à son dos. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur. Pire, un paysan. »

Arthur se retourna, les mâchoires serrées, mais rien ne sortit. Ils avancèrent en silence le reste du chemin, jusqu'à ce que la porte des appartements d'Arthur soit fermée derrière eux. Merlin se raidit et Arthur se mit à arpenter la pièce.

« Tu as eu une longue journée, Merlin. Je peux le voir. Tu dois être épuisé.

— J'apprécie votre inquiétude, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre la peine de me remarquer, moi, un simple paysan...

— Oh, tais-toi. Tu es un paysan. »

Merlin cilla. « Oui, eh bien, c'est ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire. » Et il ajouta, « Sire. »

Arthur émit un long soupir, puis il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, en frottant ses yeux du dos de la main. « Merlin, je sais que j'ai dit que je suis un prince et que nous ne pouvons pas être...

— Oui, je sais que vous êtes un prince. Même les paysans peuvent se rappeler des détails rudimentaires. Après tout, c'est mon dev...

— Merlin ! Tais-toi et écoute, pour une fois. » Arthur pointa du doigt le visage de Merlin. « J' _essaye_ , » commença-t-il, la voix de ce ton aiguë qu'elle prenait parfois quand il était en colère et que Merlin trouvait si délicieux, « de dire que peut-être j'avais tort ! Peut-être que nous pouvons… devrions être... des amis. Spéciaux. »

Merlin, parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure réponse à cette déclaration, dit « Oh. »

Arthur leva les mains et s'assit, durement, sur la chaise voisine. « Tu es impossible. Aide-moi avec ça. » Il tendit une jambe bottée et regarda Merlin de la même façon qu'il observait du gibier dans la forêt, les yeux concentrés et d'une clarté perturbante.

Merlin se mit sur ses genoux devant les jambes de Merlin et attrapa une botte. « Amis ? »

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Peut-être pas amis.

— Bien sûr, » dit Merlin en penchant la tête et en se concentrant sur sa tâche, faisant attention de ne rien dire de plus sur les princes et les paysans.

Quand les bottes furent mises de côté, Merlin attendit devant la porte, et se mit à espérer pouvoir quitter aussi vite que possible les appartements d'Arthur. Il regardait droit vers le mur opposé, comme un serviteur le devait. Il entendit Arthur marmonner, bien qu'il ne sût pas ce qu'il disait, et il le vit se déshabiller pour enfiler son pantalon de nuit.

Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda sans honte le dos nu d'Arthur. La lueur des bougies capturait les muscles qui roulaient et s'étiraient alors qu'Arthur attrapait son change en haut du paravent. C'était une vue familière et bienvenue, et Merlin se méprisa d'espérer qu'Arthur l'appelle pour masser ses épaules douloureuses. Qu'Arthur voit Merlin uniquement comme _un paysan inexpérimenté qui s'avérait juste être son serviteur_ ne fit rien pour empêcher le sourire qui lui vint, interdit, quand Arthur abaissa l'habit pour couvrir son torse.

« Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

Arthur tapota une chaise. « Viens t'asseoir. Tu as l'air fatigué.

— Je dois y aller. Uther l'a ordonné.

— Non. Pas tant que j'ai encore des corvées à te confier. Maintenant, viens là et assieds-toi.

— Ma corvée est de m'asseoir ?

— Oui.

— Je suis bien où je suis. »

Arthur lui tira la chaise. « Assis. »

Merlin s'assit. Arthur se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, la chemise de nuit ouverte sur sa gorge, révélant une parcelle de peau. Quand il bougea, le regard froncé fixé sur le mur derrière Merlin, le tissu glissa, et Merlin put voir un bout de mamelon nu d'Arthur. Il rejeta immédiatement son regard vers la table.

Arthur s'assit en face de lui, puis rapprocha la cruche de vin. Il attrapa deux coupes et en poussa une vers Merlin ; la coupe se renversa. Merlin la remit debout et attendit, curieux de voir si Arthur allait les servir tous les deux.

Arthur leva la cruche et renifla le contenu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin, puis au vin. Il le posa suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent le vin clapoter. C'était clair qu'il luttait avec _quelque chose_ , et pour Merlin, qui avait rarement vu Arthur être autrement que confiant, c'était assez pour ignorer son orgueil blessé. « Tu le fais toi, » dit Arthur en montrant le vin de la main.

Merlin versa le vin dans une coupe, en regardant Arthur le regarder.

« Remplis l'autre pour toi.

— Vous voulez que je boive avec vous ?

— Je te récompense de ta journée de dur labeur avec un excellent vin. Tu as dit que tu t'es levé avant l'aube ce matin, non ?

— Je me lève avant l'aube la plupart du temps. C'est la première fois que vous m'offrez à boire.

— Peut-être que je me sens généreux.

— Peut-être essayez-vous d'irriter le prince Steffan en me gardant ici. Peut-être que ce soir n'a rien à voir avec moi.

— Merlin, ce soir a _tout_ à voir avec toi. Maintenant, remplis ta coupe. »

Merlin le regarda prudemment puis se versa sa propre boisson, bien qu'il ne remplît que la moitié de la coupe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il finisse ivre.

Arthur pencha la tête et un peu de vin coula sur son menton pour aller se perdre dans le creux de sa gorge. Merlin avala cul-sec. Trop de vin descendit dans sa gorge, et il se mit à tousser et à postillonner, dans une démonstration embarrassante de paysannerie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa vision se brouilla, et puis Arthur était là, tapotant son dos avec une force alarmante, assez de force pour que Merlin se sente obligé de dire, en s'étouffant, « Arthur, arrêtez. Je vais bien, je vais bien ! »

Arthur retourna à sa chaise et vida son gobelet d'une gorgée. Il se reversa du vin et dit à Merlin, « Bois. Et essaie de le garder dans ta bouche, cette fois.

— Je n'ai pas soif.

— Bois, Merlin. Ce n'est pas souvent, dit-il avec un tressaillement aux lèvres, que les paysans comme toi boivent un tel cru. »

Hargneux, Merlon prit une autre gorgée. Même si le liquide le brûlait, il laissait une chaleur plaisante dans son sillage.

Arthur vida sa propre coupe, puis leva sa coupe à Merlin en un hommage silencieux. Trois coupes plus tard, sans rien d'autre que l'observation silencieuse d'Arthur pour compagnie, Merlin regarda sa coupe vide, se sentant mou et somnolent. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin ; il le savait et ça ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter. « Voulez-vous que je fasse autre chose ? » Peut-être qu'Arthur avait des sucreries qu'il voulait donner à Merlin pour tout son dur labeur.

« Impatient de voir Steffan ? » Les yeux d'Arthur étaient d'un bleu brillant et luisant. Ses cheveux étaient dorés et brillants. Ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que le vin, et elles devinrent brillantes quand la langue rose d'Arthur sortit pour lécher une goutte errante.

« Non. » Et il ne l'était pas, plus maintenant. Pas quand le vin était aussi bon et qu'Arthur était aussi joli.

Sa réponse sembla apaiser Arthur, qui se détendit visiblement, la ligne ferme de ses épaules se relâchant alors qu'il se réinstallait dans sa chaise. « Quand tu es près de lui, tu dois être prudent. Il a un tempérament malheureux. Je ne veux pas que tu en pâtisses, même si tu dois le déplaire avec tes (il fronça les sourcils) efforts.

— Hey, dit Merlin. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Tu as couché avec beaucoup d'hommes ? »

Merlin recracha à nouveau sa boisson, et le vin se répandit sur la table en un arc inélégant. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Arthur repoussa sa chaise, enleva sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol. Il fit rouler ses épaules, l'une après l'autre. « Va chercher l'huile. Il faut que je me détende. »

Il s'affala sur le lit, en émettant un grand grognement.

Merlin prit une autre gorgée, en savoura la douce brûlure, puis le rejoignit après avoir pris l'huile dans l'armoire. La cuisse d'Arthur était chaude près de sa hanche, et il versa l'huile dans ses mains, et à la vue de cette peau dorée, il sourit, impuissant, sachant qu'il allait avoir ses mains sur Arthur dans quelques secondes.

« Commence. » Arthur enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, son profil révélant des yeux clos et des lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

Merlin réchauffa l'huile restante avec un sort murmuré – comme il le faisait toujours – et retourna la fiole sur le creux du dos d'Arthur. Et comme il le faisait toujours, Arthur laissa échapper un profond ronronnement de plaisir qui monta de son torse.

Alors que les prémices du désir commençaient à se déployer en lui, Merlin eut une inspiration frémissante. La tête lui tournait, il était même un peu étourdi alors qu'il pressait ses doigts sur le corps d'Arthur. Il adorait la sensation de sa peau et il adorait les grognements sourds d'Arthur quand il lissa le haut des épaules d'Arthur avec ses doigts pleins d'huile, jusqu'à la peau ferme de son torse.

Merlin trouva que les muscles d'Arthur étaient en effet crispés. Un nœud était particulièrement têtu, et Merlin travailla à le détendre, avec douceur ; il en trouva un autre plus haut, mais c'était gênant de se pencher pour s'en occuper convenablement. Les autres nuits, Merlin se serait simplement levé et aurait été de l'autre côté du lit. Ça semble être très difficile à faire à cet instant, surtout quand il pouvait s'asseoir sur lui. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il murmura un bref ' _Je ne peux pas atteindre cet endroit'_ en tapotant le nœud, et puis il enfourcha l'arrière des cuisses d'Arthur.

Arthur ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux brièvement avant de soupirer, et Merlin se concentra sur la chair nouée, déterminé à ignorer la courbe des fesses d'Arthur, si terriblement près de sa queue intéressée.

Arthur continua de grogner et de soupirer à chaque pression. Finalement, il dit, « Alors. Amis. »

Merlin utilisa ses poings pour faire des demi-cercles sinueux contre la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur. « Vous avez dit le contraire.

— Tais-toi, Merlin. Je réfléchis.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur pour vous.

— Tu sais, si tu ne me faisais pas me sentir aussi… oui, comme ça… incroyablement bien, je t'aurais envoyé demain au pilori pour insolence. »

Merlin sourit en savourant le compliment, ridiculement satisfait qu'Arthur trouve ses soins _in_ _croyablement bien_.

« Les amis, continua Arthur, se disent d'autres choses. Toutes sortes de… choses.

— Quels genres de choses ?

— Des secrets. Ils se disent des secrets. Par exemple, j'ai un secret que je veux te dire. »

Ça parut plutôt drôle à Merlin. « Vous n'avez pas de secrets, Arthur. Pas un seul. Je sais _tout_ de vous. » Il se repositionna sur les cuisses d'Arthur, amenant sa queue juste un peu plus près des fesses royales et glorieuses d'Arthur.

« Vraiment ?

— Hmm hmm, affirma Merlin. Maintenant, à moi. J'ai beaucoup de secrets. Tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas.

— Je pensais que tu étais comme un livre ouvert.

— Je suis un livre ouvert avec des pages secrètes. Beaucoup de pages. Des tas et des tas.

— Autant ?

— Hmm.

— Tu veux me lire une page ?

— Une page de quoi ?

— De ton livre. »

Le mot livre amena dans son esprit l'image d'un Gaius au sourcil froncé dans un avertissement solennel. Oh. _Un livre_. « Oh, non, non. Je n'ai pas de livre. Pas moi.

— Pas de livre ?

— Pas de secrets. »

Merlin, un coin de son esprit soulagé qu'il ait gardé sa bouche fermée, glapit quand Arthur le renversa sans l'avertir. Arthur piégea le corps de Merlin avec le sien, un poids lourd, solide et chaud qui ne pouvait pas cacher l'érection de Merlin. Elle pulsait fort contre la cuisse d'Arthur.

Les yeux bleus d'Arthur étaient sombres, cherchant le visage de Merlin, les lèvres ouvertes, la respiration venant en souffles murmurés. Et Merlin, dont les poignets étaient maintenant emprisonnés dans les doigts forts d'Arthur, dit, « Peut-être que j'ai un secret. »

Les lèvres d'Arthur étaient très rouges alors qu'il bougeait sa jambe pour presser, délibérément, la queue de Merlin. « Je vois. »

La sobriété était très loin derrière lui, mais la réalité d'Arthur qui _le plaquait contre son lit_ était difficile à manquer. « C'est votre faute. »

Arthur se mit sur ses genoux, levant les bras de Merlin alors qu'il maintenait ses poignets, et il utilisa sa main libre pour frotter la queue de Merlin. « C'est un sacré secret.

— Un gros secret, » dit Merlin en se sentant coquin, et il s'arqua sous le toucher.

Arthur rit et lâcha les poignets de Merlin. « Mon dieu, Merlin. Ce que tu me fais. Espèce d'homme ridicule, _ridicule_. » Et puis il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et affamées, sa langue lente à s'enrouler avec celle de Merlin.

Merlin gémit dans la bouche d'Arthur et enroula ses bras autour du corps d'Arthur pour atteindre son cul. Il saisit ses fesses, attirant Arthur plus près de lui pour aligner leurs queues. Le contact les fit gémir tous deux. « Vous ne savez pas, haleta Merlin, depuis combien de temps je voulais toucher vos royales fesses. »

Arthur quitta les lèvres de Merlin pour son cou. « Ton cou a été mon tourment. » Il dessina un chemin froid et humide sur la peau brûlante de Merlin avec sa langue. « Personne d'autre ne doit te toucher, » murmura Arthur. Sa prise sur les hanches de Merlin se raffermit alors qu'il mordillait son oreille. « Est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Jamais personne ? »

Arthur tira Merlin à lui afin qu'ils soient assis tous les deux, face-à-face, sur le lit. « Je suis sérieux.

— Il ne le fera pas, lâcha Merlin. Steffan, je veux dire. Il n'est pas intéressé par moi comme ça. Vous aviez raison, » se dépêcha de dire Merlin. « Il voulait juste vous irriter. Il me l'a dit.

— Vraiment ? » Arthur se pencha pour déposer des baisers sur la clavicule de Merlin et il posa ses mains sur le cul de Merlin. Ses doigts pressaient fortement la peau de Merlin à travers le tissu grossier de ses vêtements.

Merlin s'agrippa aux épaules d'Arthur qui pencha la tête, et il embrassa les cheveux blonds qui brillaient à la lumière des bougies. « Pas avec autant de mots, mais j'ai définitivement l'impression qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. »

Arthur ne fit que grogner contre le cou de Merlin, et Merlin s'abandonna à la sensation, se concentrant sur le toucher d'Arthur et le son des ordres doux d'Arthur : _Comme ça. Reste immobile. Embrasse-moi._ Il fit comme il lui était demandé, ne résistant que lorsque ça permettait d'être meilleur : _Non, Arthur. Comme ça._

Ils auraient pu continuer et finir nus tous les deux, sans le coup à la porte qui interrompit les mains d'Arthur qui se glissaient sous la chemise de Merlin. Merlin se tendit ; Arthur gronda, bien que ses pouces soient encore en train de faire de petits cercles autour des mamelons de Merlin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il à la porte.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Sire. Il y a un serviteur de Delian qui cherche Merlin. » La voix du garde était désolée. « Sur ordre du Roi. »

Merlin grommela quand les mains d'Arthur se retirèrent. Il tendit la main vers l'entre-jambe d'Arthur et posa sa paume de main sur sa queue, à travers le tissu fin. « Je peux m'occuper de vous, au moins. Laissez-moi faire. » Il caressa le membre dur et prit les lèvres d'Arthur en un baiser.

Arthur lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter, le souffle brûlant, mais au moment où Merlin essaya de glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon d'Arthur, il repoussa la main de Merlin, et dit, d'une voix tremblante, « Non. Si tu fais ça, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau, finissant par mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure de Merlin. « Je dois réfléchir à ce secret. Demain, nous pourrons… parler. » Il toucha les lèvres de Merlin avec son doigt, traçant leurs formes. « Et, souviens-toi, personne d'autre... »

Merlin posa la main sur le torse d'Arthur, sur son cœur. « Il ne le fera pas, Arthur. Il n'y a que vous.

— Je sais. Maintenant, vas-y. »

* * *

Merlin ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Prince Steffan. Ses lèvres le picotaient de la chaleur du dernier baiser d'Arthur. Être parti lui semblait être extrêmement stupide. Il aurait pu être en train d'embrasser Arthur en cet instant même, d'être embrassé par lui, de parcourir son corps de ses mains, de sentir les mains d'Arthur sur lui.

Bien qu'il fût tard, un feu brûlait, haut et lumineux, dans la cheminée. Steffan se leva de la chaise où il était assis, près de l'âtre. Il arborait un sourire suffisant. « Arthur t'a retenu, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, comme je l'ai dit, répondit Merlin en redressant son foulard.

— Tu ne dois pas beaucoup dormir, alors.

— Le tournoi commence demain. J'ai l'habitude de… Il a besoin de moi pour... » Merlin ne voulait pas expliquer.

« Le tournoi, c'est vrai. Mon plus grand triomphe m'attend. Arthur l'apprendra assez tôt.

— Arthur est très bon. C'est le meilleur de Camelot. »

Steffan renifla. « Peut-être, mais _je_ suis le meilleur d'Albion. » Il se frotta les mains. « Mais peu importe Arthur. Viens t'asseoir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Merlin le rejoignit près du feu. « Regarde, dit Steffan. Regarde comment dansent les flammes, la rapidité avec laquelle elles foncent et la lenteur avec laquelle elles se courbent. »

Steffan leva une main. Il ne prononça pas de sort ; c'était de la simple concentration, comme la magie de Merlin avant qu'il ne reçoive le livre de sorts. « Regarde-le feu, pas moi, dit Steffan d'une voix tranchante.

— Oui, désolé. »

Les flammes commencèrent à claquer plus haut, comme les vagues de l'océan ; elles craquaient avec des étincelles soudaines, puis retombaient en éclaboussures fières. Ça semblait surnaturel, et ça l'était. « Et maintenant, dit Steffan, observe. »

Les flammes commencèrent à ralentir, les sommets et les vallées devinrent plus distincts à chaque seconde. Enfin, le feu retourna à son état normal. « Peux-tu faire ça ? Tu l'as fait avec le vin, en quelque sorte. »

Merlin était confus. « C'est une question de nuances, alors, aller vite ou lentement, plutôt que de tout arrêter ?

— Arrêter ? Mais tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Ce serait arrêter le temps. »

Merlin digéra la nouvelle, en se rappelant tardivement de la réaction de Gaius quand il avait fait s'arrêter de l'eau en l'air. « Je ne le savais pas. »

Les yeux de Steffan s'écarquillèrent dans le silence qui suivit. « Merlin, est-ce que tu peux arrêter le temps ?

— Je peux arrêter les flammes.

— Montre-moi. »

Avec un étrange pressentiment, Merlin dit, « Regardez le feu. »

Steffan haleta en voyant les flammes s'immobiliser ; elles étaient aussi solides que les murs de pierre qui les entouraient. « Je me demande si elles brûlent encore… Puis-je les toucher ? » Ses doigts hésitèrent près du feu. « Il n'y a pas de chaleur. Pas du tout. Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

— Je l'ai toujours su. Avant même de pouvoir parler. » Des souvenirs de sa mère, qui adorait les tours qu'il faisait pour elle, lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Je pensais que je savais ce que j'avais vu en toi, mais je n'en ai eu qu'un mince aperçu. Tu pourrais abattre une forêt si tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin s'agita sur sa chaise, le plaisir simple de partager sa magie se dissipant rapidement. Une destruction de cette ampleur ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, mais, tout comme il savait comment respirer, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Steffan sauta sur ses talons. « Eh bien, je ne peux plus attendre. J'allais te l'annoncer à la fin du tournoi pour te faire une surprise, mais après cette démonstration, je vais te donner la bonne nouvelle maintenant. »

Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais avant même que Steffan ait parlé, il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Toi, mon jeune sorcier, tu vas rentrer avec moi à Delian.

— Rentrer avec vous ? Non. Non, je ne veux pas quitter Camelot. Ma place est ici.

— C'est n'importe quoi, dit Steffan. Avec la menace de mort qui plane sur ta tête tous les jours ? Uther te tuera dès qu'il te découvrira. Non, tu es bien trop précieux pour rester à Camelot. Nous pouvons t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir à Delian. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas, Merlin. Personne ne te fera du mal. Et encore mieux, tu ne seras plus un serviteur. Plus de sol à récurer, plus d'étables à nettoyer, plus de tâches domestiques. Ton don sera utilisé, pas gaspillé. » Il sourit, tout en dents et en fossettes, et Merlin eut envie de crier.

Il se leva. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas quitter Camelot. » _Je ne peux pas quitter Arthur._

« Bien sûr que si. » Steffan inclina la tête. « Merlin. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Arthur ? Ta toquade le concernant passera vite.

— Toquade ? Ce n'est pas...

— Tes manières avec lui sont trop familières, pour un serviteur. C'est étrange qu'il permette que vous soyez aussi proches sans qu'il connaisse ta valeur, je l'admets, mais il ne te considère certainement pas à ta juste valeur, comme je le fais. » Le sourire de Steffan était calculateur, ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'Arthur quand il finissait d'aiguiser une très bonne épée, en admirant son tranchant.

« Je ne suis pas une épée, laissa échapper Merlin. Et je ne quitterai pas Camelot.

— Tu le peux et tu le feras. C'est la seule possibilité sensée. »

Quitter Camelot – quitter Arthur – était impensable. « Je ne partirai pas, » répliqua-t-il.

Steffan se rapprocha. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu ? »

Merlin lutta pour parler d'un ton égal. « Ma place est ici. Mes amis sont ici. Et il y a...

— Tu peux te faire de nouveaux amis à Delian. Des amis à qui tu n'auras pas à cacher ton secret.

— Gaius est plus qu'un ami.

— Gaius ? Gaius est un sale traître. Il a tourné le dos aux sorciers et aux sorcières il y a longtemps. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il pourrait te regarder brûler, comme il en a regardé tant d'autres, pour sauver sa peau ? Mon père le dit. Gaius n'est pas un ami de notre peuple.

— Vous... vous ne savez rien sur Gaius. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Steffan attrapa le poignet de Merlin et le serra, en broyant douloureusement les os. « Je me fiche que tu puisses soulever des _montagnes_. Tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Et tu _vas_ venir avec moi. »

Le vin avait déjà trahi la langue de Merlin ce soir-là, et elle le fit à nouveau ; le murmure d'un sort lui échappa et Steffan vola dans les airs pour aller s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Son corps retomba au sol, sans douceur. La honte et la terreur envahirent Merlin alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui, des scenarii pour expliquer la mort du prince tournant déjà dans sa tête.

Mais il n'était pas mort. Steffan respirait difficilement et luttait pour s'asseoir, la couronne de travers, hébété. Il croisa le regard écarquillé de Merlin, puis s'adossa contre le mur et frotta son torse. Merlin s'agenouilla près de lui et dit, d'une voix basse, en essayant désespérément de faire comprendre à Steffan, « Ma magie est avec moi pour une raison. J'ai un devoir. Ma place est ici, ici avec Arthur. C'est une destinée que nous partageons. » Il prit une inspiration profonde. « C'est un dragon qui me l'a dit. Je le jure. »

Les yeux de Steffan étaient des pierres d'un bleu glacé. « Le dernier jour du tournoi, si tu n'as pas fait tes bagages et que tu n'es pas prêt à partir avec moi pour Delian, je dirai à Uther que tu es un sorcier. »

C'était étrange, car, confronté à sa pire frayeur, Merlin ne put ressentir qu'une rage froide. « Vous trahiriez un autre sorcier ?

— Si je ne peux pas l'avoir ? Oui, oui, je le ferais.

— Je pourrais faire de même. »

Steffan tapota sa couronne toujours de travers. « Ne pense pas avoir le même succès si tu penses à m'accuser.

— Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant, » murmura Merlin.

Steffan rit. « Comment expliquerais-tu mon décès ? Mes chevaliers te tueraient avant que le soleil ne se lève.

— Vous seriez quand même mort.

— Et toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas gagner ça, Merlin. Tu mourras si tu me tues et tu mourras si tu restes ici. Si ce n'est pas de la main de mes chevaliers, ce sera de celle d'Uther Pendragon. »

Merlin ferma les yeux devant les mots de Steffan.

« Tu as deux jours. Deux jours pour penser à ce que j'ai dit. J'espère que tu en arriveras à la bonne conclusion. » Il se pencha vers Merlin. « Et si tu oses me menacer à nouveau, je tuerai Arthur dans le tournoi. Les accidents ne sont pas si rares.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je reste sans... »

Steffan courba un doigt ; ses yeux brillèrent, dorés, et les lèvres de Merlin se fermèrent. « Si tu agis d'une manière qui me trahit, je tuerai ton précieux Arthur. Si tu insinues devant qui que ce soit que mes attentions sont moins que formidables, je tuerai Arthur. Tu me retrouveras ici au matin pour t'occuper de moi et tu te joueras l'amant comblé devant la cour. Souviens-toi : la vie d'Arthur dépend de ton bon comportement. »

Merlin pensa à Arthur, à son baiser et à sa promesse du lendemain. Un désespoir poignant le saisit, éclatant la coquille fine de la magie dérisoire de Steffan. « Je ferai comme vous l'avez dit, » dit Merlin en sachant, en _croyant_ que lui et Gaius trouveraient quoi faire. Il ne prit aucune satisfaction devant les mots outragés de Steffan – _'Comment oses-tu briser mon...'_ – « Mais je ne serais jamais votre arme. »

L'air de supériorité de Steffan était parti. D'une voix vacillante, il dit, « Demain commence ta comédie. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

* * *

Les bougies brûlaient dans l'atelier. « Merlin, dit la voix faible de Gaius, je suis là. »

Pour autant qu'il voulait tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves, Merlin était reconnaissant que Gaius soit éveillé. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol près du lit de Gaius, et baissa la tête. « Je suis dans de très gros ennuis, » murmura-t-il dans ses genoux.

Il sentit la main douce de Gaius sur ses cheveux. « Raconte-moi. »

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : ella_bane

 **Lien** **vers la fic en vo** : /works/110660

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand un prince en visite jette son dévolu sur Merlin, Arthur n'est pas amusé. Une histoire d'amour, de loyauté et de secrets dissimulés depuis trop longtemps. Merthur.

 **NdT** : Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui mettent des reviews/suivent/mettent en favori cette histoire ! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Partie 3**

 **.**

Arthur rêvait.

Merlin était avec lui dans le lit. Le bout de ses doigts parcourait la peau sensible de l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Arthur, de haut en bas. C'était agréable mais frustrant, jusqu'à ce que la lente caresse se termine et que les doigts doux et curieux s'enroulent autour de la queue d'Arthur. _« Sire_. » Des lèvres douces et un souffle chaud caressèrent l'oreille d'Arthur. « _Vous êtes dur. Dois-je m'en occuper ? »_ Merlin rapprocha ses doigts du gland, utilisant son pouce pour titiller la fente puis revint vers la peau fragile des testicules d'Arthur. Il murmura, _« Est ce que vous aimez ça ? Est-ce que je le fais bien ? »_

« Hmm, » murmura Arthur, à moitié éveillé, en souriant tristement. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et mima le mouvement du rêve, et jouit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée avec le nom de Merlin sur les lèvres. Il se réveilla pleinement quand l'humidité collante commença à refroidir.

Derrière son paravent, il y avait un broc d'eau qu'il utilisa pour se nettoyer. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées ; le Merlin de son rêve et le Merlin de la veille étaient mêlés dans sa tête douloureuse. Il retourna à son lit, laissa tomber un bras sur ses yeux et essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Ils avaient parlé de livres et de pages, de cous et de fesses, mais pas un mot sur la magie de Merlin. Même aussi ivre qu'avait été Merlin, il faisait attention à ne jamais cracher le morceau, du moins pas explicitement. Il était devenu imprudent près d'Arthur de tant d'autres manières, et son utilisation négligente de la magie hantait Arthur. Il savait ce qu'il _aurait dû_ faire. Il aurait dû confronter Merlin et l'envoyer aussi loin de Camelot que possible.

Mais Arthur pouvait s'avouer ce qu'il n'admettait devant personne d'autre. Il était égoïste ; il voulait Merlin à ses côtés. Et c'était facile de rationaliser et de se dire que Merlin serait mieux protégé avec Arthur que s'il était tout seul.

« Sire, appela une voix timide, une qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Merlin – trop respectueuse. J'ai votre petit-déjeuner. Puis-je vous aider à vous habiller ? »

Arthur reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Morris. Il rejeta les couvertures. « Où est Merlin ?

— Je crois qu'il s'occupe du Prince Steffan ce matin, Sire. J'ai été confié à vous à sa place. » Morris eut un léger sourire en montrant les vêtements d'Arthur sur son bras. « Je me souviens encore de ce que je dois faire. »

Steffan. Alors qu'Arthur s'habillait, il s'amusa à imaginer toutes les manières dont il allait pouvoir couvrir de honte Steffan, pour la deuxième fois, les armes à la main.

* * *

Quand Arthur entra dans la grande salle et vit Steffan déjeuner avec Uther, il lui fallut une immense quantité de self-control pour s'empêcher d'écraser son visage suffisant sur la table. À la place, il sourit au prince Ulfric, connu pour ses prouesses avec une lance, et il tapota l'épaule du prince Robert, le plus jeune d'entre eux et qui venait juste d'être adoubé.

« J'ai hâte que nous joutions cette après-midi, Robert. Votre talent de cavalier est connu même ici. »

Le prince Robert, grand et dégingandé, rit. « Moi de même. La joute est probablement le seul domaine dans lequel le prince Steffan peut être vaincu. On dit que c'est sa seule faiblesse. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil et resserra un peu trop fort sa prise sur l'épaule de Robert. « Je l'ai vaincu les armes à la main. À l'épée. »

Le prince Ulfric prit la parole. « Oui, c'est vrai. Arthur l'a battu. J'étais là. » Il fit un large sourire à Arthur. « J'ai parié avec mes hommes que vous le vaincrez à nouveau. »

Arthur rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. « Considérez que c'est fait, en commençant par la joute. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Robert, tapotant son épaule avant de dire, « Si cet honneur ne vous revient pas, bien sûr.

— Tant que je ne suis pas parmi les derniers, mon père sera heureux.

— Faites-vous plaisir à vous, pas à votre père, dit Ulfric. Allons-y. »

Pendant un instant, Arthur les regarda partir en se préparant au conseil du matin avec Steffan et son père.

« Arthur, l'appela son père avec cette touche d'impatience qu'il ne réservait qu'à Arthur. Joins-toi à nous. »

Au bout de la longue table polie, un étalage impressionnant de cartes et de parchemins était éparpillé entre Steffan et Uther. Une cruche de vin et un plateau de coupes étaient près d'eux. Arthur ignora le vin et prit plutôt de l'eau. La simple vue du vin lui faisait mal. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, affalé dans une position confortable. « Père, » dit-il en hochant la tête. Il ne dit rien à Steffan.

Si son père pensait que le décorum d'Arthur était moins qu'approprié, il ne le montra pas. Même s'il l'avait fait, Arthur n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu l'envie de prendre son avis en compte.

« Ça vient du roi Rhisart, dit Uther en tapotant un parchemin enroulé. Il est arrivé ce matin pour vous. » Il le passa à Steffan qui l'ignora en faveur de sa coupe.

« Mon père m'a donné toute latitude pour prendre des décisions, je vous assure. Il n'y a pas d'ordres dans cette lettre, si c'est ce que vous pensez. »

Arthur remarqua que les gardes habituels, deux pas derrière la chaise de son père et toujours stoïques, échangèrent un regard. En faisant semblant de bâiller, Arthur couvrit sa bouche pour dissimuler un rictus.

« Votre père est toujours le souverain de Delian, n'est-ce pas ? dit Uther. Est-il arrivé quelque chose au royaume de Rhisart dont je devrais être informé ? Est-ce que j'accueille un prince fugitif ? Je ne considère pas la trahison comme une chose légère. »

Steffan blêmit. « Non, non. Bien sûr que non. » Il gloussa et déroula le parchemin pour le lire.

L'attention d'Uther revint sur les cartes, et il posa un doigt sur une ligne en pointillés. « Arthur, ici. »

Un seul passage entre les montagnes, vers les terres de Delian, était dessiné. Si Rhisart leur donnait la permission, Camelot pourrait l'emprunter pour attaquer la Mercie avant l'automne. C'était sûrement Steffan qui prendrait la décision finale, et laisserait ou non Camelot utiliser les terres de Delian de cette façon. « Je vois ça, Père. »

Steffan s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il semble que mon père est malade. Cette lettre est de son conseiller. » Il poussa le parchemin vers Uther. « Vous pouvez la lire. »

Uther parcourut le parchemin. « Vous connaissiez l'avis de votre père avant de partir. »

Steffan hocha la tête. « Oui. Il souhaitait que j'observe Camelot. Il voulait être sûr que la magie n'avait pas infiltré la cour, comme elle l'a fait à Delian, il y a bien des années. »

La voix d'Uther était froide. « Je peux vous assurer que l'on s'occupe rapidement et sévèrement de tous ceux surpris à utiliser de la magie à Camelot.

— Je ne veux pas vous offenser. Mais ceux qui possèdent la magie sont retors. Ils sont intelligents et passés maîtres dans l'art du déguisement. » Il sourit. « Tous, du meilleur chevalier au plus humble des serviteurs, pourrait être un magicien.

— Magicien est un titre trop noble pour une telle malfaisance, dit Uther. Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot. »

Arthur regardait leur échange, le cœur battant. « Je ne suis pas un chasseur de sorcières, continua Steffan. Mais je connais les signes. Je serai vigilant. »

Uther ré-enroula la carte. « Comme vous voudrez, Steffan. Votre perspicacité sera des plus appréciées.

— Arthur, dit Steffan en faisant courir un de ses doigts sur le bord de sa coupe. J'avais espéré voir Merlin la nuit dernière. »

Arthur sentit le regard éloquent de son père alors qu'il répondait. « Je vous l'ai envoyé.

— Seulement quelques instants avant l'aube. Ce qui est presque inutile au vu de mes buts. » Il regarda Uther.

« Considérez que Merlin est à votre disposition pendant que vous êtes ici, dit Uther.

— Merci. Je le trouve assez agréable. » Il se leva sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son sourire suffisant. « Eh bien, je vais aller m'entraîner. Bonne chance pour cet après-midi, Arthur. La joute n'est pas ma plus grande force. Je m'attends à ce que vous récoltiez tous les honneurs. »

Arthur hocha la tête mais ne daigna pas répondre.

Quand Steffan fut parti, Uther demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin n'a pas été disponible pour Steffan avant l'aube ?

— J'avais besoin de lui.

— Il y a beaucoup de serviteurs capables de faire le ménage dans tes appartements. Je t'en ai assigné un pour la durée de la visite de Steffan. Tu auras Merlin à nouveau dans peu de temps.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » répliqua Arthur en renversant de l'eau dans sa hâte. Il l'épongea avant qu'elle ne mouille les cartes. Il était fatigué des sermons de son père et de sa haine aveugle pour la magie.

Uther fit un bruit impatient. « Je pense que si. » Il posa sa plume puis renvoya les gardes à la porte d'un simple geste de la main. « Où as-tu la tête ? Notre attaque contre la Mercie dépend de la coopération de Delian. Ou bien l'as-tu oublié, trop occupé à ta guerre privée contre Steffan ?

— Non. Mais je ne veux pas voir Steffan se défouler sur mon serviteur. » L'esprit d'Arthur était déjà loin. Il devait trouver Merlin.

Uther roula la carte et, pour la première fois en trois jours, accorda toute son attention à Arthur. « Dans ta vie, beaucoup d'hommes mourront pour toi. Parfois, tu ne connaîtras même pas leur nom, et parfois ils seront tes amis ; mais ils mourront quand même. Merlin n'est que l'un d'entre eux. Sa loyauté envers toi est juste et convenable, mais tu dois te rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un serviteur – encore pire, un paysan. Il ne mérite pas la considération que tu lui montres. C'est facile de croire que tu peux faire confiance à ceux qui te servent comme lui. Tu ne le peux pas, tu ne le _dois_ pas. Ton jugement devra toujours être le tien, uniquement influencé par un conseiller de confiance, pas par un garçon qui est clairement entiché de toi.

Arthur garda un regard baissé. « Merlin, dit-il, n'est pas un garçon. »

Uther souffla un soupir dégoûté. « Toi et lui, vous n'êtes que des _garçons._ »

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Arthur remporta la joute ; le prince Robert arriva deuxième après avoir battu Steffan. Bien que la foule fût enthousiaste, son père bienveillant et ses chevaliers bruyants dans leurs félicitations, sa gloire était éphémère. Il lui fut facile d'en comprendre la raison lorsqu'il vit Steffan près de Merlin, à quelques mètres de lui. Steffan faisait des gestes énervés en direction de la lance brisée au sol pendant que Merlin bougeait autour de lui, en fronçant les sourcils et en lançant ce qui semblaient être des remarques maussades. Ça, au moins, fit sourire Arthur. Mais, au final, ce n'était pas assez.

Il voulait Merlin avec lui, il voulait entendre ce que Merlin avait à dire sur la joute. Arthur savait depuis longtemps que si l'adoration de la foule faisait partie de la récompense, c'était le sourire de Merlin et les yeux bleus de Merlin, écarquillés de joie, qu'il avait fini par attendre. Par convoiter.

* * *

Derrière Arthur se tenait Morris, prêt à remplir la coupe d'Arthur. Les chevaliers d'Arthur s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, tout comme certains des princes de l'assistance. Le premier festin après le début du tournoi était toujours tapageur, un peu moins civilisé, et Uther allait sûrement détourner le regard des démonstrations ouvertes d'affections entre les seigneurs, les chevaliers, les servantes et même les occasionnelles putains qui arrivaient quand le vin coulait à flot et que la nuit avançait.

Ulfric et Robert étaient les plus proches ; leurs serviteurs se tenaient près d'eux, comme le faisait Morris, et, plus loin, il y a avait Merlin et le prince Steffan. Merlin semblait être mal à l'aise et la cruche de vin dans ses mains tremblait alors qu'il remplissait la coupe que tenait Steffan. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur le voyait depuis la nuit précédente. C'était choquant, ce déferlement de désir qui le submergeait.

« Arthur, dit Ulfric. Soyez sûr de le battre demain. » Son visage en sueur était rougi par le vin. « Il a presque arraché mon foutu bras quand je l'ai affronté, la dernière fois.

— Et si vous ne le pouvez pas, ajouta Robert, il y a toujours le deuxième jour de combat. Je trouve que je me débrouille toujours mieux le premier jour. Mon bras d'épée est inutile après la première épreuve. »

« Je le vaincrai, dit Arthur. Les deux jours. »

Une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux bruns, qu'Arthur se rappelait être de la basse-ville, gloussa. Elle faisait manger des sucreries à Robert, somnolent à cause de l'alcool et dont la main caressait avec révérence le bras de la fille.

Arthur sirotait son vin en prenant soin de participer à la conversation, mais c'était Merlin qui avait son attention. Il se pencha en avant lorsque Steffan murmura quelque chose dans son oreille en lui désignant Arthur.

Merlin se redressa brutalement et la cruche manqua de tomber de ses mains. Son visage était rouge et Arthur ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était levé avant que Robert ne lui touche le coude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Steffan regardait Arthur droit dans les yeux. Il jeta le contenu de son verre de vin sur Merlin, tachant sa tunique et éclaboussant son visage. Ulfric grogna. « Steffan est un connard. Il traite ses serviteurs comme des déchets. »

Arthur n'entendit pas la réponse de Robert, même s'il savait qu'il parlait. Il y avait trop de bruit : les gens qui parlaient, les rires, la musique, tout. Steffan, les yeux toujours posés sur Arthur, attira Merlin sur ses genoux. Il enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Merlin, et posa sa bouche sur sa peau pour lécher le vin qui continuait de couler.

Merlin, lui, était immobile et ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mains agrippées à la table comme des serres. Et puis, après un nouveau murmure de Steffan, les doigts de Merlin se desserrèrent et il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Steffan.

Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un grognement audible. Il bouillait de rage mais un seul regard de son père lui dit qu'Uther l'avait vu et qu'il le regardait.

« Arthur, dit Robert. Ne serait-ce pas votre serviteur ?

— Merlin est à moi, oui.

— Il semble que Steffan lui ait trouvé une utilité, fit remarquer Ulfric en mordant dans un gros morceau de viande. Pauvre bougre. »

Arthur inclina sa coupe, en ignorant la piqûre de l'humiliation, et les regarda partir. Le bras de Steffan tenait, d'une manière lâche et possessive, la taille de Merlin. Il but cul-sec le reste du liquide brûlant et reposa brutalement sa coupe sur la table. « Encore. »

* * *

Arthur titubait dans le couloir – trop de vin et pas de Merlin pour assurer son équilibre. Il tendit une main pour se tenir au mur et il arrêta de respirer. Il avait vu deux silhouettes devant lui.

Steffan avait posé sa main sur le visage de Merlin, et Merlin, il – Arthur plissa les yeux – dut le repousser, car Steffan trébucha en arrière, mais Arthur ne vit ni les mains de Merlin, ni même ses bras, bouger. « Il n'y a personne ici, » siffla Merlin.

Tout ce que fit Steffan fut rire et tapoter le bras de Merlin. Et puis il s'éloigna en sifflotant une chanson paillarde familière. Merlin se tourna et avança vers Arthur, la tête basse, en grommelant.

« Alors, c'est ça maintenant, dit Arthur en s'écartant, heureux de ne pas tomber par terre.

— C'est quoi ? Oh, _non_. Arthur, il n'y a rien entre nous. Je vous le jure.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu au festin. »

Merlin secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas vous laisser croire… Arthur, c'est son jeu stupide et puéril. Il me force à jouer la comédie parce qu'il sait que ça va vous énerver. Il est déterminé à jouer avec vous avant votre combat. Tout ce dont il parle, c'est de la façon dont vous l'avez vaincu, une fois, et dont _cette_ fois...

— Je me fous de tout ça ! Il _te force_? Est-ce que tu sous-entends que tu as fini par avoir du respect pour un prince ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu le laisses te toucher ? Tu fais de l'insolence une forme d'art. Je t'ai vu à la joute. J'ai vu la manière dont tu le traites. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses te toucher devant toute la cour ? Repousse-le.

— Je sais à quel point le traité est important. »

Arthur rapprocha Merlin de lui. « Mon père peut encourager ce flirt, mais pas moi.

— Il n'y a pas de flirt entre moi et Steffan !

— Dis-moi que c'est vrai. Jure-le-moi.

— Arthur, je n'ai rien fait avec Steffan. Je ne le _ferai_ pas. »

Arthur l'embrassa avec force, brièvement, en agrippant ses épaules d'une manière qui aurait dû faire protester Merlin, mais il ne le fit pas ; ses mains étaient douces sur le visage d'Arthur, bougeant tendrement même lorsqu'Arthur le plaqua contre le mur.

Entre deux baisers, Merlin haleta, « Arthur, vous ne pouvez dire à personne ce que je vous ai dit. Sur le fait que Steffan fasse semblant. »

Arthur recula. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais protéger son orgueil ?

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Merlin embrassa à nouveau Arthur et attrapa son biceps en une prise désespérée.

Arthur écarta les cuisses de Merlin et descendit la main pour la poser sur sa queue avant de briser le baiser. « Pourquoi devrais-je garder le silence pour Steffan ?

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Merlin enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les laissa là.

Arthur attrapa le bras de Merlin pour le rapprocher de lui. « Est-ce que Steffan t'a menacé ?

— Non. C'est comme vous l'aviez dit. J'ai frotté… le sol. Trois fois. La nuit dernière, tôt ce matin et aussi avant la joute. Les tâches sont sans fin. Mais… mais, il sera bientôt parti. Plus qu'un jour. » Merlin eut un petit rire, mais il avait une teinte étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait pas du tout.

« Je vais te le demander encore. Cette fois, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? » Le corps mutilé du serviteur de Delian passa en un éclair devant ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ?

— Non, » murmura Merlin. Ses yeux bleus étaient immenses et tristes dans son visage trop pâle. « Il ne m'a pas frappé. » Merlin tremblait et il lançait des regards rapides derrière Arthur, bien qu'il ne puisse y avoir personne à part quelques idiots ivres. « Je n'aurais rien dû vous dire. » Merlin secoua la tête, et fit un sourire tremblant.

Même à travers le brouillard de l'alcool, Arthur n'était pas aveugle. « Vas-tu me mentir tout le temps, Merlin ? Comment puis-je te protéger si tu ne me dis rien ? » C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près de l'accuser, de le laisser savoir qu'il savait pour sa magie. Le besoin de dire ' _je sais_ ' était bouleversant ; ce ne fut que la vue de Merlin, misérable et terrifié, qui lui fit tenir sa langue. Il ne voulait pas donner à Merlin une raison de quitter Camelot.

« Je vous protège, dit Merlin.

— De Steffan? gronda Arthur. Il repoussa le bras de Merlin. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le prince Steffan que tu protèges. »

Merlin prit la main d'Arthur, en un geste brusque, et la serra entre les siennes. « Arthur, je vous en prie. Je ne peux pas vous quitter comme ça. »

Le ventre d'Arthur eut une embardée. « Me quitter ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Je dois faire quelque chose. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Et quand je serais de retour, je vous dirai tout.

— _Merlin_! rugit Arthur, sa frustration atteignant un point critique. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dis-moi tout maintenant. »

Merlin lâcha sa main et fit un pas en arrière. « Faites-moi confiance, Arthur. S'il vous plaît. » Il se recula, puis se retourna et se mit à courir.

* * *

Merlin jeta un regard noir au dos de Steffan. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il haïssait Steffan. Après sa confrontation avec Arthur, il était revenu dans sa chambre et avait parcouru désespérément son livre de sorts pour trouver un charme irritant. Au matin, Steffan s'était réveillé avec des marques de morsures de puce autour de ses chevilles. Steffan n'avait rien suspecté, ce qui aurait dû réjouir Merlin, mais ça ne le faisait que se sentir pathétique. Arthur était en colère contre lui, et sa magie avait été réduite à des farces mesquines.

« Merlin, dit brutalement Steffan. Aide-moi avec mon armure. » La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers le brun et le vert de la tente, entourant d'une aura colorée le visage de Steffan. Ça convenait à la situation, pensa Merlin.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas demander à votre écuyer de le faire ?

— Je sais que tu aides Arthur. Est-ce que tu enchantes son armure ? Ses armes ? » Il eut un sourire suffisant. « Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'Arthur est le meilleur de Camelot ? »

Il fallut à Merlin toute sa volonté pour ne pas le tuer, là. Ils étaient seuls dans la tente ; les chevaliers étaient à l'extérieur. Mais il devait être patient. Gaius n'était pas d'accord, mais le meurtre de Steffan était la seule issue que Merlin voyait. Il irait avec lui à Delian, et, pendant le voyage, Merlin prendrait sa vie. Il avait déjà tué, mais jamais avec un tel sang-froid et une telle planification.

« Merlin, dit Steffan. Occupe-toi de moi, tout de suite. »

En bougeant avec une lenteur délibérée, Merlin alla derrière Steffan pour saisir les attaches.

« Tu ne m'as pas du tout écouté, commença Steffan. Ta performance pendant le festin était, au mieux, déplorable. Tu es le pire menteur que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer. C'est un mystère insoluble qu'Arthur n'ait jamais découvert ta magie.

— Vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en mensonges, non ?

— Veux-tu que je tue Arthur ? Je ne veux que l'humilier aujourd'hui, comme il m'a humilié. Mais je le tuerai si tu ne me montres pas le respect que je mérite !

— Je ne pense pas que vous réalisiez à quel point Arthur est doué, dit Merlin. Une épée à la main, il...

— Peu importe, dit Steffan. Tu verras. »

Quand les trompettes sonnèrent, pour signaler le début de l'épreuve, Steffan dit à Merlin, « Regarde. »

* * *

Arthur se tenait au centre de l'arène, l'épée haute pour saluer son père. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Steffan, puis fit tournoyer son épée pour entamer le combat. Et Merlin vit comment Steffan allait gagner, comment il était devenu le meilleur d'Albion. Il faisait tourner son épée avec une vitesse terrifiante.

Ses mouvements semblaient être des flammes ; il avançait et reculait, et chacun de ses coups et chacune de ses parades était un éclair aveuglant d'or, le métal reflétant la lumière du soleil. Il s'avança vers Arthur, l'épée si rapide qu'elle en était floue.

Quant à Arthur, il se battait aussi bien que d'habitude. Gracieux et mortel, la courbe forte que traçait sa lame dans les airs était précise et économe, mais ce n'était pas assez, ça n'allait pas être assez. Merlin pouvait le voir. La foule semblait le voir, elle aussi ; des murmures s'élevèrent lorsque Steffan accula Arthur contre le mur, juste devant Uther qui les regardait, assis. Trente secondes à peine passèrent et l'épée d'Arthur s'envola et il tomba sur les fesses, le bout de l'épée de Steffan contre la gorge.

Le torse d'Arthur était lourd, sa bouche ouverte alors qu'il haletait. Steffan recula son épée puis se pencha en avant avec un rictus flagrant et terrible. Il parla à Arthur. Merlin baissa les paupières et murmura un sort. La voix de Steffan emplit ses oreilles. « _Maintenant, qui est le meilleur chevalier ? Le meilleur prince ? »_ Son rire était mauvais et Steffan cessa de se préoccuper d'Arthur pour faire face à la foule, sans prendre la peine de lui offrir une main pour se relever.

Steffan s'inclina devant Uther. Les chevaliers et les courtisans de Delian criaient le nom de Steffan et l'audience reprit rapidement cette acclamation. Les applaudissements et les cris jaillirent ; Steffan sourit et agita son épée.

Merlin regarda Arthur se mettre sur ses pieds avec raideur et repousser Morris en retournant vers sa tente. Bien que Merlin essayât d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur, ses efforts furent vains. Soit Arthur l'ignorait, soit il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Merlin, viens. »

Avec un dernier regard à la silhouette d'Arthur qui battait en retraite, Merlin suivit Steffan dans la tente pour le voir rire si fort qu'il était presque plié en deux.

« L'as-tu vu ? Arthur Pendragon, assis sur ses fesses avec mon épée sur la gorge ! » Des larmes d'hilarité apparurent dans ses yeux.

« Je _vous_ ai vu, dit Merlin. Je sais que vous avez triché.

— Et à qui vas-tu le dire ? demanda Steffan. Est-ce que tu entends ça ? » Les cris de _'Steffan ! Steffan !'_ volaient derrière les parois de la tente. Merlin tressaillit devant chacun d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ce son faisait à Arthur.

Steffan sortit pour saluer. Mais tous ne l'acclamaient pas : Merlin voyait les chevaliers de Camelot errer près du terrain. Certains étaient ouvertement hostiles et des huées pouvaient être entendues. Quelques regards étaient choqués, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'Arthur avait été vaincu, et si rapidement.

« Vous avez triché, répéta Merlin. Vous n'avez pas gagné.

— Oh, tais-toi, » dit Steffan sans s'énerver. Il semblait surtout amusé.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous réjouir ? Vous savez qu'Arthur vous battrait sans magie.

— Oh, va voir ton précieux Arthur. » Il feignit une pitié moqueuse. « C'est ton dernier jour à son service, après tout. » Merlin se détourna pour partir. « Oh, et il pourrait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main avec son armure. » Il gloussa, comme un enfant.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Merlin.

Le rabat de la tente s'ouvrit et les chevaliers de Steffan s'y engouffrèrent avec des cris de félicitation. Steffan attrapa le bras de Merlin. « Je m'attends à ce que tu sois ici demain matin, pour que nous puissions rejouer cette charmante scène. Enfin, si tu n'es pas dans les cachots, évidemment. »

Merlin se dégagea brutalement et se mit à courir vers la tente d'Arthur

* * *

Arthur était de dos lorsque Merlin entra dans la tente à toute allure. Derrière lui se tenait Morris, qui se débattait avec les attaches. « Je ne me souviens pas de les avoir autant serrées, sire. Elles sont d'habitude plus lâches après un combat, mais peut-être parce que celui-là était… euh, court. » Morris vit alors Merlin et du soulagement perça dans ses yeux.

« Allez, vas-y. » La voix d'Arthur était froide comme de l'acier. « Dis-moi à quel point le combat était tellement court.

— Sire, je ne voulais pas…

— Morris, dit Merlin, je vais te remplacer. »

Arthur sursauta en apercevant Merlin mais il ne dit rien. Sa respiration était audible quand Merlin se rapprocha de lui. Quand la tente se fût refermée derrière Morris, Merlin toucha la joue d'Arthur en une caresse rapide. « Est-ce que vous, euh, vous allez bien ? »

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il repoussait le poignet de Merlin. « Steffan est un meilleur chevalier. » Il rencontra le regard de Merlin sans ciller. « Le meilleur prince. C'est clair.

— Non. Jamais, dit Merlin avec férocité. Ne pensez pas ça, pas même une seconde. Steffan a triché.

— Comment, Merlin ? Avec de la magie ? Des serpents sur son bouclier ? Je n'ai pas vu de serpents sur son bouclier. As- _tu_ vu des serpents ? Il n'a pas triché. Il était juste plus rapide. Ce n'est pas de la magie, juste de l'entraînement. Enlève-moi ça. » Il essaya de passer ses doigts sous son hausse-col, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Merlin essaya de déboucler les attaches, le cœur battant dans son torse. Qu'avait fait Steffan ? Les boucles étaient – il regarda de plus près – trop serrées. Non, elles étaient trop petites, et alors que Merlin les regardait, un doute terrible le saisit ; le métal et le cuir rétrécissaient peu à peu.

Arthur tira sur le bas de son haubert. « C'est trop serré, murmura-t-il. Morris m'aurait-il donné le mauvais ? »

Merlin ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Que faisait Steffan ? C'était comme s'il voulait qu'Arthur sache que Steffan avait de la magie… Non, le cœur de Merlin tomba dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa le but du plan de Steffan. Il voulait forcer Merlin à se dévoiler, pour qu'Arthur se retourne contre lui. Le nœud d'anxiété qu'il portait avec lui se serra et son estomac fit un bond en imaginant une vie sans Arthur.

Arthur toussa, puis posa ses mains sur son torse. Le haubert était clairement plus petit, épousant les formes de son torse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Magie. C'est de la magie ! »

Merlin attrapa la cotte de mailles en passant sa main sous le haubert. Il hocha la tête en cherchant frénétiquement un moyen d'arranger ça, de défaire ce qu'avait réalisé Arthur. Ce serait folie pure de…

« Merlin, fais quelque chose ! » haleta Arthur. Il tâtonna pour essayer de desserrer son plastron. Il creusait une ligne dans le sternum d'Arthur, à travers le pourpoint matelassé.

« Que puis-je faire ? » Et comme une étincelle sur du petit bois, une idée naquit dans son esprit. Il pouvait faire _quelque chose_. Il devait attendre qu'Arthur se soit évanoui. Oui ! Alors il pourrait briser le métal et Arthur se réveillerait, confus mais en vie.

Arthur tomba en arrière sans grâce alors qu'il empoignait son armure sur son torse. Sa respiration était haletante et il dit, « _Assez_. » Il tira sur sa cotte de maille, sur les boucles de métal qui rétrécissaient.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur ses genoux à côté d'Arthur et regarda son visage changer de couleur alors que son torse était de plus en plus comprimé. Il posa une main tremblante sur le visage d'Arthur pour l'apaiser. Il se sentait maladroit et stupide, et, surtout, horriblement mal. « Je vais arranger ça, je vous le promets, » murmura-t-il et alors il les sentit : des larmes pitoyables et inutiles qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Arthur toussa et attrapa la chemise de Merlin, les yeux sauvages. « _Non_. Ne pense même pas à attendre que je me sois évanoui, dit-il, la respiration sifflante. Je vais la _voir_ , merde. Utilise ta magie et enlève-moi ce foutu truc. Maintenant, Merlin. »

Pendant trois secondes d'éternité, Merlin fut choqué de tout son être – _Arthur sait. Arthur sait. Arthur sait_. Et puis, avec un cri étranglé, il se galvanisa. Il tendit la main et, en sachant qu'Arthur verrait ce foutu or dans ses yeux, il prononça des mots de l'Ancienne Religion.

Les liens éclatèrent et les minuscules boucles de métal tombèrent autour d'Arthur en une pluie de tintements musicaux. Le plastron se fendit en deux, tout comme les brassards qui enserraient ses avant-bras. Ils tombèrent en une pile avec un bruit métallique. Et puis, le silence total.

La respiration profonde et lente, Arthur ramassa la pile de liens dans ses mains, puis les laissa retomber entre ses doigts écartés, les regardant avec un détachement qui fit flamber l'anxiété de Merlin. À chaque cliquetis qu'ils émettaient en touchant le sol, Merlin sursautait.

Arthur ramassa les moitiés brisées de son plastron, les tourna dans ses mains, et Merlin ne put plus le supporter. « Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? »

L'attention d'Arthur était toujours sur le désordre de métal autour de lui, mais il répondit lentement. « Un mois environ. Peut-être deux. Je suis sûr depuis une semaine. Je pense que c'était pendant le conseil avec mon père. » Il regarda enfin Merlin. « Les repas étaient en retard ce soir-là, tu te souviens ? Tous se plaignaient que leur nourriture soit froide. La mienne… » Il s'arrêta. « La mienne était brûlante. Comme toujours. »

Merlin se recroquevilla en pensant à tous les repas qu'il avait réchauffés pour Arthur.

« Et l'eau de mon bain… peu importe le temps que j'attends avant d'entrer dans la bassine, elle est toujours chaude, toujours exactement à la bonne température. » Il parlait doucement, d'un ton dénué de toute émotion, et Merlin était figé. Arthur énumérait toutes les preuves de sa magie avec une constance qui rendait confus Merlin. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ? Pourquoi…

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit avant ? » lâcha-t-il, en s'avançant de façon à ce que ses genoux touchent presque ceux d'Arthur.

Enfin, l'attitude imperturbable d'Arthur se brisa. Il se rapprocha aussi et leurs genoux se touchèrent. « Je pourrais, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque, te demander la même chose.

— Je ne pouvais pas, dit Merlin. Vous pensez que la magie est maléfique. Combien de fois l'avez-vous dit ?

— Combien de fois as-tu sauvé ma vie ?

— J'ai perdu le compte », dit Merlin. C'était vrai. Il ne savait pas ; il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.

Arthur pencha la tête, les yeux d'un bleu perçant. « Combien de mercenaires et de monstres as-tu abattu en faisant tomber des branches ?

— Je ne sais pas. » Merlin toucha la jambe de Merlin. « Arthur, pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé à votre père ? »

Une myriade d'émotions traversa le visage d'Arthur : colère, peine, regret. « Je ne te verrai pas mourir, Merlin, dit-il. Ou partir. »

Merlin baissa la tête et un tremblement se saisit de ses membres, de son torse, de son cœur. C'était incontrôlable ; il se sentait prêt à jaillir hors de sa peau, et puis Arthur était là, ses doigts s'emparaient doucement du menton de Merlin et le relevaient pour que leurs regards se croisent. « Merlin, je sais ce que tu es. Et je t'en sus reconnaissant. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ce que tu continues de faire. »

Merlin hocha la tête et puis des larmes l'envahirent, stupides et vaines. Arthur pressa Merlin contre son torse et lui murmura, dans ses cheveux, « Dis-moi ce qu'a fait Steffan. Nous l'arrêterons, ensemble. »

* * *

À suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : ella_bane

 **Lien** **vers la fic en vo** : /works/110660

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand un prince en visite jette son dévolu sur Merlin, Arthur n'est pas amusé. Une histoire d'amour, de loyauté et de secrets dissimulés depuis trop longtemps. Merthur.

 **NdT** : D'abord, désolée pour ce retard ! Quelques problèmes indépendants de ma volonté (comme ma connexion Internet qui a subitement décidé de rompre avec moi) m'ont empêché de traduire comme je le voulais, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre ;)

Donc, voici la dernière partie de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ D'ailleurs, un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire ^^

* * *

 **Partie 4  
**

 **.**

Merlin se réveilla dans le lit d'Arthur, sous un amas de fourrures. Il cilla en voyant que le jour s'était transformé en ténèbres pendant son sommeil ; seul le rougeoiement de la cheminée illuminait la pièce. Il resta là, à regarder le baldaquin, les pensées disperses mais calmes. Après être partis de la tente, Arthur et lui étaient revenus dans les appartements d'Arthur. Là, Merlin lui avait parlé des menaces de Steffan et de ses plans pour Merlin.

Arthur avait été furieux. « Il veut t'utiliser comme arme de destruction ? »

Merlin n'avait fait que hocher la tête, plus que satisfait de l'indignation d'Arthur. Après ça, Arthur avait fait les cents pas en décrivant toutes les façons dont il aurait aimé tuer Steffan ; et puis, il s'était arrêté et avait agrippé les épaules de Merlin. « Je veux savoir plus de choses sur ta magie. Tout, en fait. »

Les questions avaient été sans fin, et même s'il garda certaines histoires sous silence, Merlin ne cacha rien de ce que voulait savoir Arthur. À chaque réponse qu'il donnait, son cœur s'allégeait ; il n'avait pas réalisé l'étendue de son fardeau avant de pouvoir le partager avec Arthur. Ç'avait été épuisant, et, il avait fini par s'endormir. Il ne rappelait pas s'être couché dans le lit d'Arthur, et il sourit en imaginant Arthur l'y déposer.

Il s'assit et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. « Arthur ?

— Tu as dormi la plus grande partie de la journée, dit Arthur en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Je vais vous apporter votre dîner. » Peu importait l'heure, Merlin savait qu'il pouvait trouver un assortiment de viande, de pain et de fromage pour Arthur dans la cuisine, en un jour de festin.

« Non, Merlin. Tu ne bouges pas. » Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin pour le forcer à se rallonger. « Et ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mangé.

— Au festin ?

— Non, je n'y suis pas allé. Je suis resté ici. »

Merlin regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir. Il s'était endormi lorsque la lumière du soleil dessinait encore des formes au sol. « Tout ce temps ? Mais comment avez-vous…

— Je n'ai pas souffert de défaite dans un tournoi depuis mes débuts en tant que chevalier, Merlin. Mon absence ne surprendra personne.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça, qu'il allait utiliser de la magie pour tricher.

— Steffan n'a aucun honneur. »

Merlin ne dit rien, sachant que, pour Arthur, c'était l'insulte ultime.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai de la nourriture pour toi, dit Arthur.

— Pour moi ?

— Oui, Merlin. Toi.

— Oh. »

Arthur revint avec un plateau couvert de pain et de fromage, de viande et de cidre. Il découpa un petit morceau de fromage et l'apporta aux lèvres de Merlin. Sa saveur forte éclata sur sa langue.

Un gros morceau de pain suivit ; Arthur laissa Merlin en mordiller les bords, le regard intense et fixé sur la bouche de Merlin. « Prends une autre bouchée », dit-il.

Merlin tendit la main vers le pain, mais Arthur l'écarta d'une tape. « Non. Laisse-moi faire. Garde tes mains sur tes genoux.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant.

— Dois-je t'attacher les mains ? » demanda Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

C'était supposé être une blague, Merlin le savait, mais il ne put empêcher un rougissement spontané de s'étendre sur ses joues. L'air se chargea de possibilités. Merlin baissa les yeux, le cœur battant, et il dit, « Si vous le devez. »

Le murmure d'Arthur, « Putain », alla droit à sa queue. Merlin releva les yeux.

Les lèvres d'Arthur étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux noircis de désir. Quand il vit que Merlin le regardait, il laissa tomber le pain sur le plateau. « Tu n'as pas fini de manger. » Il prit un petit bol et y plongea un doigt. « Là. » Son doigt était enduit de miel épais et dégoulinant.

Merlin releva la tête pour se mettre à sucer le doigt sucré et collant d'Arthur, en utilisant sa langue pour lécher avec soin toute la phalange d'Arthur.

Arthur retira son doigt avec un frisson. « Merlin », murmura-t-il en posant une main sur sa nuque. Il le rapprocha et sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle rencontra sa jumelle. Il sentait le vin et le miel sur sa langue, et Merlin savoura le goût alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, lentes et curieuses. Cette exploration prudente était excitante, mais Arthur était trop loin au goût de Merlin. Il tira le bras d'Arthur et brisa le baiser pour dire, « Venez. » Il força Arthur à suivre son mouvement lorsqu'il s'allongea.

Arthur était au-dessus de lui, en équilibre sur une main alors que l'autre repoussait les fourrures loin du corps de Merlin, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que sa bouche ne quitte pas le corps de Merlin. Arthur s'arrêta pour rester au-dessus de Merlin, le bloquant de son corps, le regard inquisiteur.

« Embrassez-moi, Arthur », dit Merlin et il fit glisser ses mains sur le dos d'Arthur. Quand elles atteignirent le creux de son dos, il le rapprocha de lui. Il sourit quand il sentit son poids sur lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser paresseux et profond, et leurs hanches roulèrent, lentes et pressantes. Bientôt, les lèvres d'Arthur parcouraient le cou de Merlin, et il murmura, à son oreille, « Assied-toi. Je veux te voir. »

Arthur l'aida à enlever sa tunique, et une fois que le torse de Merlin fût nu, Arthur le repoussa en arrière sur le lit, en recommençant à déposer des baisers sur son cou, ses clavicules, sur ses tétons, puis sur son ventre. Merlin enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, arquant le dos à chaque souffle humide qu'Arthur laissait derrière lui.

Quand Arthur atteignit la lisière du pantalon de Merlin, il fronça les sourcils devant le vilain nœud qui le maintenait. Il voulut le défaire avec ses dents, mais Merlin rit. « Laissez-moi faire. » Il murmura un sort et le nœud se défit, et Arthur, après une seconde d'hésitation, fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de Merlin.

Il était à présent nu, entièrement, et les mouvements d'Arthur s'arrêtent quand il fut sur ses genoux. Il regarda le corps de Merlin, les doigts sur la cuisse de Merlin. Merlin savait ce qu'il devait voir ; il était maigre et pâle, sa queue était dure et rougie contre son ventre, tremblante. « Arthur, dit-il, Je veux… Je veux que vous…

— Merlin. » La voix d'Arthur était rauque. « Tourne-toi. »

Merlin agrippa l'ourlet de la chemise d'Arthur. « Laissez-moi vous voir, d'abord.

— Tu me vois tout le temps.

— Pas comme ça. »

En quelques secondes, la chemise d'Arthur était au sol, tout comme son pantalon, et il regrimpa sur le lit. Merlin se mit sur ses genoux venir à sa rencontre, en s'abreuvant de la vue d'Arthur nu, d'Arthur dur et plein de désir pour _lui._

Quand Merlin posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur, leurs queues entrèrent en contact et Arthur murmura un juron. « Je voulais m'occuper de toi quand tu t'es réveillé. Je voulais te faire un massage, avec de l'huile. Mais maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir. » Ses yeux étaient immenses, bleus et sérieux. De l'affection, profonde et durable, inonda le cœur de Merlin.

« Vous pouvez faire les deux », dit Merlin, en anticipant la sensation des mains fortes et calleuses d'Arthur sur sa peau nue.

Arthur hocha la tête, avec ferveur, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la courbe de l'épaule de Merlin, pour essayer de le retourner, mais Merlin résista et dit, « Attendez. Laissez-moi faire ça d'abord. » Il toucha le torse d'Arthur, en regardant ses propres mains alors qu'il caressait toute cette peau offerte, qu'il passait rapidement ses doigts sur les mamelons durs d'Arthur, qu'il tirait légèrement sur une poignée de cheveux, qu'il regardait Arthur trembler sous son toucher.

Le frémissement d'Arthur ramena l'attention de Merlin à son visage, et il le prit en coupe, embrassa ses paupières et le coin de sa bouche, doucement et avec révérence. Il sentait les mains d'Arthur caresser ses côtes, puis saisir sa taille pour faire rouler leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, dans un mouvement langoureux qui faisait se toucher leurs queues à intervalles réguliers. Merlin l'embrassa sur la bouche, et Arthur lui rendit son baiser avec avidité, ses mains revenant sur le dos de Merlin, larges et protectrices.

Merlin se laissa retomber sur le lit et se retourna, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras comme Arthur le faisait souvent. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant le son familier de la bouteille d'huile qui s'ouvrait, et il sursauta en la sentant couler, tiède et épaisse, sur le bas de son dos.

Les mains d'Arthur étaient fortes et assurées lorsqu'elles se mirent à faire pénétrer l'huile dans la peau de Merlin. Elles étaient partout à la fois, sur son torse et ses épaules et puis à nouveau sur son dos. « Mm, vous êtes doué à ça, dit Merlin. Pouvez-vous faire ça... »

Les mains d'Arthur s'étaient déplacées jusqu'à ses fesses, et un doigt enduit d'huile s'aventura jusqu'à son entrée. « Merlin, dit Arthur. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Merlin se redressa légèrement sur ses genoux et attrapa un oreiller pour le mettre sous son ventre, le pouls battant à toute allure. Il le voulait.

Arthur prit une brusque inspiration ; Merlin sourit et agita son cul.

Un léger baiser atterrit sur la fesse gauche de Merlin et Arthur rit. « Catin. » Et puis, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, « As-tu déjà fait ça avant ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Merlin voulut mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas à Arthur, plus maintenant.

« Non. Mais je veux que vous le fassiez. »

Arthur grogna, les mains caressant l'arrière des cuisses de Merlin. Il attrapa les hanches de Merlin et les ramena contre lui, de façon à ce que sa queue se glisse entre ses jambes. Merlin sentait les mains d'Arthur sur ses fesses : un massage doux et ferme. Un baiser humide fut déposé sur l'une d'entre elles, et Arthur dit, d'un murmure qui n'était qu'un souffle chaud contre le dos de Merlin, « Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je le jure. »

Merlin sentit le lit bouger alors qu'Arthur s'installait derrière lui, et il tourna la tête, curieux, mais se figea alors que des étincelles de plaisir éclataient dans son corps sous la langue chaude et humide qui glissait de son entrée à ses testicules. Il gémit désespérément, les doigts agrippés au lit. « _Arthur. »_

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire d'Arthur contre ses fesses, et puis les doigts d'Arthur se refermèrent autour de la queue de Merlin, et Merlin ne put plus rien dire. Arthur le branla sans que sa langue ne cesse de lécher et de tourner autour de son trou, en voyageant occasionnellement jusqu'à ses testicules. Merlin ne pensait pas que ç'aurait pu être meilleur, et puis la langue d'Arthur se pressa dans son entrée, et un tout nouveau monde de béatitude envahit Merlin.

Merlin gémit sous les sensations ; ses mains étaient agrippées aux fourrures, ses hanches bougeaient sauvagement, et même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait que rendre l'effort d'Arthur très, très compliqué, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La disparition de la bouche d'Arthur et de ses doigts forts sur sa taille le firent s'immobiliser, et Arthur dit, « Merlin, retourne-toi. »

Merlin obéit en gémissant, et Arthur était sur lui, le maintenant plaqué au lit alors qu'il léchait le bout de la queue de Merlin. En haletant, Merlin leva la tête pour voir sa queue disparaître lentement dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Arthur. « Ar…Arthur », bégaya-t-il en fermant les yeux et en laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur l'oreiller de plumes.

Arthur écarta les cuisses de Merlin d'une main douce, et son doigt s'insinua dans le trou de Merlin, bougeant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Merlin s'arqua contre le lit avec un grand halètement quand Arthur toucha quelque chose en lui, et sa queue pulsa dans la bouche d'Arthur.

Résolu à voir, Merlin releva la tête et regarda Arthur se redresser, les lèvres teintées du sperme de Merlin, sa main pompant les derniers jets de la queue de Merlin.

Quand il eut enfin fini, Merlin s'effondra, le corps lâche et fatigué. Il sentit un baiser doux et humide être déposé sur son ventre.

Merlin se souleva sur ses coudes, prêt à s'occuper d'Arthur, mais c'était trop tard. Une main agrippée à la cuisse de Merlin et l'autre autour de sa propre queue, Arthur était sur le point de jouir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, encore humides de la semence de Merlin. Ce n'était pas ce dont avait toujours rêvé Merlin ; il avait toujours imaginé que ce serait lui qui le branlerait. Mais ça, ce spectacle, hypnotisait Merlin. Les doigts d'Arthur se resserrèrent autour de la jambe de Merlin et il laissa échapper un cri en se répandant entre ses doigts, des gouttelettes chaudes éclaboussant le ventre de Merlin et les poils noirs qui bouclaient autour de sa queue.

Merlin se redressa, les doigts caressant l'épaule d'Arthur. Les yeux d'Arthur se rouvrirent sous le toucher et il se releva pour venir à sa rencontre. Ses bras l'entourèrent pour que le torse de Merlin soit collé au sien, et ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore.

« Je te l'avais dit, dit Arthur en allant chercher un linge humide pour les nettoyer, que je n'allais pas te faire mal.

— C'est vrai », acquiesça Merlin une fois qu'Arthur fut revenu au lit avec lui. Le dos de Merlin était collé au torse d'Arthur. « Mais pour… vous savez. »

Arthur embrassa sa nuque, une main possessive sur la hanche de Merlin. « Nous avons le temps. »

* * *

Arthur rêvait.

Merlin était nu à ses côtés, une jambe entre celles d'Arthur. Les yeux fermés, Arthur le chercha à tâtons.

La peau qu'il toucha était chaude, solide et _réelle_. Arthur cligna des yeux et Merlin resta là. Avec un grand sourire tremblant, il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Merlin.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Arthur était prêt. Ils allaient le faire. Il toucha le visage de Merlin, suivit l'arête tranchante de sa pommette, enroula autour de son doigt une mèche des cheveux noirs de Merlin.

« Arthur », dit Merlin en étirant ses longs bras au-dessus de sa tête, souriant avec une affection manifeste.

Arthur l'embrassa alors, d'une simple pression sur les lèvres. « Je veux que tu t'agenouilles devant moi. »

Le sourire de Merlin se fit timide, mais il s'exécuta rapidement, en se glissant hors du lit sans un bruit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Arthur avait en tête, mais sa queue ne le savait pas. Il la dissimula sous la paume de sa main, pour la forcer à se calmer. « Je ne peux pas croire que ce je suis en train de dire, mais remets ton pantalon.

— Pourquoi ? » La déception dans la voix de Merlin le fit presque changer d'avis.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. »

Merlin resta silencieux en se rhabillant, lançant à Arthur des regards curieux alors qu'Arthur s'habillait aussi. Il n'avait pas pensé à grand-chose d'autre depuis que Merlin s'était endormi. Son visage au repos était une merveille, nouveau et si précieux que c'en était choquant. Arthur aurait tué pour protéger ce visage.

« Je suis habillé.

— Je veux que tu me prêtes serment d'allégeance. »

La voix de Merlin était dubitative. « Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? »

Arthur fixa le bouclier arborant l'emblème des Pendragon sur le mur. « Tu n'es ni un chevalier ni un noble. Tu n'as aucune terre. Tu n'es même pas un homme de Camelot. »

Merlin hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un paysan. »

Il était d'abord un sorcier, mais le dire l'aurait condamné. Arthur prit les mains de Merlin dans les siennes et embrassa ses paumes. Ça pouvait ne rien dire, ne rien empêcher, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. « Alors, tu jureras en tant que paysan. Peu importe. C'est la seule mesure de protection à laquelle je peux penser, tant que mon père est en vie. »

Merlin s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard fixé sur son visage.

Arthur tendit une main. « Place ta main sur mon anneau et répète après moi. Moi, Merlin, fils de…hmm, d'habitude c'est le nom de ton père qui doit être cité, mais Hunith ira. Moi, Merlin, fils de Hunith… »

Merlin soutint le regard d'Arthur sans ciller. « Moi, Merlin, fils de… Balinor.

— _Balinor_ ? Grand Dieu, Merlin, s'il y a d'autres secrets… » Et puis, des souvenirs de ce jour lui revinrent. « Balinor était ton père ?

— Je ne le savais pas moi-même avant ce matin-là. Et lui non plus. » Le sourire de Merlin était faible et mélancolique. « Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés, au moins. Avant qu'il… avant qu'il ne meure. C'était un seigneur des Dragons. Vous souvenez-vous ? »

Arthur s'agenouilla devant Merlin, prit sa main et caressa de son pouce la peau fine de son poignet, en regardant le réseau délicat des veines qui y étaient visibles. Ce que Merlin avait enduré, ce qu'il continuait à endurer, à cause d'Arthur, le submergeait, le remplissant d'une gratitude immense. « Je me souviens. Me jureras-tu allégeance ?

— En tant que paysan ?

— Non, dit Arthur, prêt à tester le mot sur sa langue. En tant que sorcier. »

* * *

« Ça va être joyeux, dit sombrement Arthur, alors que Merlin se débattait avec les dernières attaches de son plastron. Je vais être humilié aux yeux de Camelot deux jours de suite.

— Vous pouvez le vaincre. Je sais comment il triche. Je vais m'en occuper.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me lances de sort », dit Arthur, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne céderait pas sur ce point.

Merlin se mit à s'occuper de l'épaule d'Arthur. « Faites juste votre part de guerrier, et vous le vaincrez. Je le jure.

— Ma part de guerrier ?

— Arthur, faites-moi confiance. »

* * *

Regarder Merlin traverser le campement jusqu'à la tente de Steffan fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'avait jamais faites Arthur. Merlin disparut dans la tente et Arthur eut l'impression qu'on le frappait au ventre. Steffan pouvait ne pas savoir qu'Arthur connaissait la vérité, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Steffan.

Un instant plus tard, Steffan sortit de la tente, Merlin sur ses talons, avec un sourire pour la foule qui applaudit son entrée. Les trompettes sonnèrent et Steffan s'avança en faisant tournoyer son épée de cette vitesse effrayante qu'Arthur avait vue la veille.

 _'Faites-moi confiance.'_ Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Arthur et il sursauta. Il chercha Merlin du regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Merlin hocha la tête. ' _Allez-y'._

En rabattant son casque sur son visage, Arthur s'avança rapidement vers Steffan, puis se tourna pour s'incliner devant son père. Uther inclina la tête en retour, les lèvres déjà plissées de désapprobation.

Il leva son épée vers Steffan et le combat commença. À peine vingt secondes plus tard, Steffan était déjà un tourbillon de mouvements, comme avant. Il fallut toutes les compétences considérables d'Arthur pour le maintenir à distance, mais ça arrivait de nouveau ; Steffan était trop rapide. Arthur se retrouva sur la défensive alors que Steffan le poussait de plus en plus vers le mur. Et puis, dans son esprit, Merlin parla.

 _'Maintenant._ '

Au départ, le ralentissement de l'épée de Steffan fut imperceptible, mais, alors que passaient les secondes, Arthur regagna du terrain. Au bout de dix secondes, ils étaient de retour au centre de l'arène. Au bout de vingt, Steffan était sur la défensive, et au bout de trente, Steffan était sur ses fesses, l'épée arrachée de sa main par un coup brutal d'Arthur. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson.

Arthur se pencha, et dit, « J'ai gagné.

— _Merlin_ ! » gronda Steffan.

Arthur hocha la tête. « Il est très loyal. »

La foule rugissait, les cris de ' _Arthur ! Arthur !'_ devenant de plus en plus forts alors que de nouvelles voix se joignaient aux acclamations.

Le visage de Steffan se tordit de rage. Il bondit sur ses pieds et siffla, « Pour cela, je vous maudis tous deux ! » Il leva ses deux mains puis se mit à crier, d'une voix bien plus sonore que celle que devrait posséder un homme, « Arthur Pendragon... »

Et puis Merlin était là, et tous les sons du monde s'évanouirent. L'audience survoltée et leurs mains levées de joie se figèrent. Ils n'étaient pas endormis ; ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient des statues de chair et de sang. Merlin baissa la main et se plaça aux côtés d'Arthur. « Vous disiez, » dit-il à Steffan.

De toute évidence, Steffan était secoué. Arthur trouvait difficile de rester calme. C'était terrible à contempler : la foule gelée, le silence anormal. Plus il regardait autour de lui, pire c'était. Un oiseau en vol était suspendu dans l'air, immobile ; plusieurs de ses chevaliers avaient le poing levé, la bouche ouverte en une acclamation silencieuse. Son père était figé en plein applaudissement, comme beaucoup autour de lui. Gaius avait été en train de les rejoindre et une de ses jambes était tendue devant lui, le pied à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

En déglutissant bruyamment, Steffan fit face à Merlin. « Tu ne peux pas les garder figés pour toujours. Tu vas devoir les libérer et quand tu le feras, je…

— Je vais vous tuer. Ici et maintenant, si vous ne vous taisez pas, dit Merlin.

— Je regarderai », dit Arthur, fier que sa voix soit assurée. Il les entendit alors, le faible son du forgeron frappant sur son enclume, le rythme familier des sabots des chevaux qui heurtaient les pavés. Les sons de la basse-ville. Connaître le rayon de la magie de Merlin l'aida à respirer un peu plus facilement.

« Et comment expliquerais-tu ma mort ?

— Arthur vous a tué au combat.

— Mais tous ont vu le contraire.

— Je peux changer ce qu'ils ont vu.

— Tu mens. Aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière ne peut altérer la réalité.

— Aucun d'entre eux, dit Merlin, n'est moi. »

Steffan émit un cri de rage pure. Il leva une main et ses yeux étincelèrent, dorés. Et puis il s'arrêta, figé comme la foule silencieuse autour d'eux.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. « C'est un truc, ça. »

Merlin haussa les épaules. « C'est différent. Il peut nous voir et nous entendre. »

Arthur fixa le visage de Steffan. Ses yeux bleus glace scintillaient de haine. Arthur prit son épée, la pointa vers le torse de Steffan, et regarda ses yeux se remplir de peur.

« Vous êtes sans défense. Souvenez-vous-en. Quand nous aurons fini ici, vous vous inclinerez devant moi, devant mon père, et vous sourirez à la foule. Puis vous partirez, rapidement et sans bruit. Vous n'empêcherez pas Camelot d'attaquer la Mercie cet automne. » Il agita une main pour montrer l'audience gelée. « Merlin a fait ça, et Merlin est à _moi_. Son pouvoir est mien, et d'un mot de ma part, il décimera vos armées si vous osez interférer de nouveau dans les affaires de Camelot. J'en fais le serment. »

Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire, Arthur regarda Merlin pour qu'il approuve ses mots. Merlin hocha légèrement la tête, les lèvres étirées en un sourire sombre, les yeux bleus teintés d'un doré inquiétant.

« Laisse-le partir, » dit Arthur.

La révérence de Steffan devant Arthur fut un hochement de tête qui dura un battement de cil, mais celle qu'il présenta à la foule fut suffisamment élégante. La délégation de Delian, les chevaliers comme les courtisans, se dirigèrent vers Steffan, et plusieurs d'entre eux jetèrent des regards ouvertement hostiles à Merlin en quittant le terrain.

« Je viens de me faire un ennemi d'un royaume entier », remarqua Merlin. Il souriait à présent et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu innocent. « Me pardonnerez-vous ? » Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré tout l'immense pouvoir qu'il venait de démontrer, il fut facile à Arthur de voir le sorcier et le paysan comme une seule personne. C'était juste Merlin.

« Merlin, murmura Arthur en remarquant le déferlement de gens qui allait arriver. J'ai terriblement envie de te baiser.

— Eh bien, dit Merlin. Si vous le devez. Mais après, ce sera mon tour. »

Arthur, submergé par un déluge brusque de possibilités, se pencha vers Merlin. L'anticipation fit trembler sa voix. « Je doute de pouvoir t'arrêter. »

* * *

 **.**

 **Épilogue  
**

 **.**

Arthur voulait une épée pour son anniversaire, mais Merlin lui dit que l'épée qui unirait Albion viendrait en temps voulu, et pas pour son anniversaire.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Arthur alors qu'il aiguisait ses dagues, en lui lançant un regard oblique, baigné dans la lueur dorée du soleil.

« Je suis un puissant sorcier. Je sais certaines choses. » Merlin mit de côté son panier de lavande et s'agenouilla près du robuste buisson de romarin pour attraper un autre panier vide. L'herbe était douce sous ses genoux et la brise de cet été précoce charriait avec lui un tourbillon de senteur : angélique, fenouil, thym, rose trémière, et une dizaine d'autres encore.

« Dis-moi, oh puissant sorcier, ce que tu sais sur cette épée. »

Merlin s'agita près du romarin. « N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du roi-garçon qui a rencontré le roi-troll ?

— Si, dit Arthur.

— Vous connaissez la partie où le dragon forge l'épée dans son souffle ?

— Ouais, mais cette épée trahit Arthur. »

Merlin s'arrêta dans sa cueillette pénible. « Arthur ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Arthur. « Le roi-garçon est appelé Arthur dans les histoires que j'ai entendues. Il n'était pas appelé Merlin, dans tes histoires ?

— Non, c'était juste le roi-garçon.

— Continue. »

Merlin sourit en faisant courir ses doigts dans les brins fins comme des aiguilles. « Votre épée, celle qui unira Albion, a aussi été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Je l'ai, euh, regardé le faire.

— Le dragon que tu m'as laissé croire que je l'avais tué ? Ce dragon ?

— Eh bien, il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule créature comme ça. Je vous l'ai dit. »

Arthur fit crisser la pierre à aiguiser contre la lame. « Où est-elle maintenant ?

— La créature ? Je ne sais pas.

— Non, _Merlin_. L'épée.

— Euh, dans un lac. » Merlin soupira en écrasant une autre branche du romarin. « Cette plante est une horreur. » Il agita une main vers le château. « Pourriez-vous ? »

D'un air renfrogné, Arthur scanna la zone derrière le jardin d'herbes. « C'est bon. »

Merlin murmura un sort, et plus d'une vingtaine de brins en bon état apparurent dans le panier, suivis d'une soudaine odeur qui emplit l'air chaud entre eux.

Arthur sourit d'un air suffisant. « Quelle arme de destruction massive tu fais. Fais le reste à la main.

Les épines malfaisantes du buisson de rosier étaient encore à venir. « D'accord, mais quand j'arriverai aux roses…

— Attends une seconde ! Tu as dit que mon épée rouillait au fond d'un lac ? »

Merlin se rassit sur ses talons. « C'est une longue histoire. Puis-je vous en parler plus tard ?

— Très bien. » Arthur s'agenouilla sur l'herbe à côté de Merlin, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa, longuement et lentement. Merlin soupira dans le baiser, les doigts enroulés autour du biceps d'Arthur. Quand ils se séparèrent, Arthur traça du doigt les contours du visage de Merlin. « Continue. Je vais m'entraîner. » Il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour bouger, le regard s'attardant sur Merlin. Puis il pencha la tête, déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Merlin et murmura, « Mon amour. »

Il se leva brusquement et s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard fuyant, puis attrapa son épée pour commencer les enchaînements de mouvements compliqués que Merlin avait appris à connaître par cœur.

Le jour était chaud, le ciel azur, et une joie simple et facile commença à éclore dans l'âme de Merlin. Elle grandit en même temps que son sourire, à chaque brin qu'il cueillait. Il savait que lorsqu'il attendrait les roses, Arthur monterait la garde.


End file.
